


Want me to save you?

by Twistedbunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, psychopaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedbunny/pseuds/Twistedbunny
Summary: Jackson is a creepy boy who sits in the back of the classroom, he enjoys being alone and eating lunches in the restroom. But with the arrival of the transfer student from Thailand, Bambam, something awakens in Jackson. Something very twisted.





	1. Did I find you, my soulmate?

Jackson is sitting in his classroom, waiting for the lesson to begin. He surfs a little on his phone and tries to make the time go faster. Then he sees his teacher, Mr.Kim, opening the door and walking inside. That’s nothing strange of course, but Mr.Kim has a person with him that Jackson does not recognize. All the boys in the classroom quiets down when they see Mr.Kim, but as soon as all of them notices the unknown person, the whispers begins.

It’s a boy, of course. He’s very cute and reminds Jackson of a baby. The boy looks very shy, avoiding all the curious eyes and stares down at the floor. Something about him makes him appear very submissive, very easy to trick and break. Jackson smirks. He picks up his pen and places it by his lips, staring down the boy while biting on the pen. Jackson stares intensely at him, until Mr.Kim clears his throat very loudly and makes everyone pay attention to him.

‘’Alright class, listen up now. Today you’ll get a new classmate. I told you this last week, but I suppose all of you have forgotten it. Anyway, this is Bambam and he’s from Thailand. Please be nice now and treat him well.’’ Mr.Kim says.

Mr.Kim puts his hand on Bambam’s shoulder and points where in the classroom he can sit. When Jackson sees that it’s the empty seat next to him, he can’t help but feel excited. Bambam nods, slowly moves from his spot and walks his way to the seat.

It’s unusually quiet in the classroom, no one says anything and follow every step Bambam takes with their eyes. He looks very embarrassed by the situation and even when his new classmates smiles at him, he keeps his head down. When he walks past the leader-boy in their class, Jaebum, Bambam ‘’accidentally’’ trips on Jaebum’s foot and falls down harshly on the floor. The boy behind Jaebum, Mark, helps Bambam up on his feet.

Mr.KIm feels sorry for the poor boy, but he knows very well that he shouldn’t interfere on the nes boy’s first day. He needs Bambam to stand up for himself and find his place in this classroom. He knows only time will help the boy.

Bambam smiles and ow to Mark as a sign of gratitude. Jaebum looks at Mark, giving him a angry look. Mark sees it and quickly lets go of Bambam’s hand. Bambam walks past the last desks and finally arrives to his own seat, sits down on the chair and pretends nothing terribly embarrassing just happened. Jackson leans his elbow on the desk and puts his head on his hands, staring at the pretty boy. He knows Bambam notices his stares, but he’s probably too shy to look back.

Jackson smiles. He decides that he has found his soulmate.

And maybe something more.

 

It’s lunch break and Jackson spends it as always in the bathroom. As he has no friends nor is he interested in those things, a quiet place like the bathroom while everyone else is in the cafeteria, is the best. He opens the door to his favorite toilet-stall and walks inside, sits down on the toilet and picks up his lunch. It’s just a simple sandwich, but it fills Jackson’s stomach so he don’t mind.

As he’s enjoying the silence, he hears the bathroom door open and sighs mentally. He kneels down and puts his head on the floor in order to see the person’s shoes. He immediately recognizes the shoes and a small smile forms on Jackson’s face. It’s definitely Bambam’s shoes, as he remembers those red sneakers when Bambam ‘’tripped’’ in the classroom.

Jackson removes his head from the floor and sits down on the toilet again, carefully listening to the sounds Bambam makes. But he isn’t doing anything. Jackson can only hear small grunts, like the boy is crying. The cries gets louder and Jackson feels a very strange feeling in his stomach, it twists and turns and he almost gets a hard-on just by hearing Bambam cry. Just as Jackson can barely hold himself back anymore, the bathroom door opens again and some people walks inside.

‘’Yah, Bambam-sshi! You’re in here, aren’t you? Why don’t you come with us to the cafeteria and eat with us? That would be fun, wouldn’t it?’’ Jackson hears Jaebum say with his strangely emotionless voice.

There’s no answer nor a single sound from Bambam, which obviously makes Jaebum irritated. He mumbles something to the other person beside him, which Jackson assumes is Mark. He has no idea why the nice class president follows the school’s most dangerous guy. Suddenly, Jackson hears Mark kicking open the toilet-stall and a small squeak is heard from Bambam.

‘’Oh, so you are in here. Why didn’t you say anything? It makes me think you’re avoiding me.’’ Jaebum says.

Jackson hears Jaebum grabbing Bambam and forcefully drags him out of the stall, opens the restroom door and the three guys are gone. It’s once again quiet. Jackson thinks about the situation. Of course Bambam would get bullied, he’s the easiest victim and Jaebum saw that immediately. But jackson don’t feel sorry for Bambam. Instead, he’s excited to know how this all is going to turn out. He will stay in the background and be the least important character, as long as he can hear the boy’s pretty crying.

 

Three weeks has passed since their class got a new classmate and if you asked Jackson, it has been the best three weeks in his life. Bambam probably thought the complete opposite though. Jaebum and Mark just wouldn’t leave the poor boy alone, which made even more people think it was ‘’okay’’ to bully Bambam. Maybe it was because Bambam was very pretty and a bit feminine, making the horny straight guys go crazy. It was almost insane how far some of the guys in Jackson’s class would go only to be satisfied for a short moment.

But Jaebum’s reason wasn’t that one, as he already had the pretty Mark running after him who would gladly offer his body to Jaebum any moment. Jaebum probably saw Bambam in a similar light as Jackson did. Though, Jackson sights was perhaps a bit more twisted. Bambam was a weak person, both psychically and mentally. He was quiet and didn’t dare to tell the teachers, and he would never win a fistfight against Jaebum. It was just his personality. He was submissive and drove stronger, sadistic people to him.

Jackson sits on his chair and stares at Bambam as always. He knows he should feel sorry for the boy, but seeing all the new bruises and wounds on Bambam’s face makes Jackson feel amazing. The boy always keeps his head down and never looks up, no matter for how long Jackson stares at him. Suddenly, a piece of an rubber comes flying through the air and hits Bambam on the head. Bambam twitches a little, but is used to people throwing things at him by now.

Jackson looks up and sees that the guilty thrower is Mark, as always with the order from Jaebum. He notices Jackson’s stares and looks away, creeped out by him. Jackson smirks. He loves that the biggest and most fearsome guy in the school always becomes reserved around Jackson. Maybe if Jackson told Jaebum to stop bullying Bambam, he really would stop. But Jackson would never do that. Because, what’s the fun in that?

The lesson finally begins and Jackson notices the sudden change in Bambam. A small smile forms on the boy’s face, making Jackson feel strange. He never smiles. But when Mr.Kim arrives, Bambam looks like he’s being saved? Jackson frowns. He grabs his sharp pen and draws a little doodle-man, then he starts stabbing the doodle-man while pretending the figure is Bambam. It quickly calms Jackson down and he can focus on Mr.Kim’s lesson.

When the lesson ends, most people disappear quickly to catch a bus or someone’s car. Jackson stands up and grabs his stuff, looking forward to spend his evening thinking about Bambam. Before he walks out of the classroom, he sees Jaebum and Mark picking on Bambam again. Jaebum puts his arm around Bambam’s shoulder and they walk away. Mark runs along right behind Jaebum, while carrying his stuff.

Jackson feels his stomach twist and feels that this is going to be good. He quietly turns around, looks at his phone and decides to follow them. He throws his bag up on his back and starts walking behind the, in the shadows.

Jaebum’s still holding onto Bambam, which Jackson notices makes both himself and poor Mark jealous. The guys walks through the whole corridor, past the teachers’ office and then into the old building’s restroom. There’s no door on the wall and when Jackson hides on the staircase behind the railing, no one can see him but he can see what they’re doing perfectly. Jaebum lets go of ambam and pushes him harshly down on the floor.

Bambam falls down without any support from his hands to ease the fall, which probably hurts his butt and back. Jaebum tells something to Mark, who immediately opens Jaebum’s bag and picks up something long. He gives it to Jaebum. Jackson squints his eyes and notices that it’s a rope! He gets a feeling that he knows where this is going and soundlessly claps his hands in excitement.

‘’Mark, grab Bambam’s arms and put them behind his back. I’ll bind him.’’ Jaebum explains to his little follower and Mark nods.

Mark walks closer to Bambam while he’s looking at him with a ‘’i’m sorry’’-expression on his face, then he kneels down in front of Bambam and grabs his arms. Bambam tries to struggle and wriggle out of Mark’s hold, but stops moving when Jaebum kicks him brutally on the side of his stomach. The pain overcomes the boy and he just lets them do what they want. Jaebum looks at the boy, grabs his wrists and puts the rope around and then twist the rope a few turns. Mark helps Jaebum move Bambam closer to the basin where they bind the rest of the rope around the pipe.

Jackson watches from his hiding-place and feels very hard down there, smiling big when Mark ties Bambam’s ankles too. Jaebum picks up something black from his pocket, apparently a blindfold which he quickly puts over Bambam’s eyes. He takes a few steps backwards and watches his ‘’masterpiece’’. He calls on Mark and the two guys leave Bambam completely alone, not knowing if they should come back to free the boy tomorrow or just let him be until someone eöse found him.

Jackson applauses at their nice work and watches the two almost-as-twisted-guys-as-himself walks past the staircase. Suddenly, Mark stops moving and Jackson sees the boy staring at Jaebum’s back. He seems happy that Jaebum is pleased with him, but he still looks like he wants something more. As Jaebum notices that he isn’t hearing the familiar steps behind him, he stops and turns around to look at Mark.

‘’Mark? The fuck you stopping for?’’ Jaebum asks cold-heartedly and walks closer to him.

‘’ Jaebum, I..’’ Mark begins, but is cut off by Jaebum who grabs his hair brutally and drags him closer to himself.

‘’Huh? It’s fucking Jaebum HYUNG to you, bitch.’’ Jaebum hisses.

To Jackson surprise, Jaebum suddenly raises his hand and slaps it across Mark’s pretty face. A red shade quickly forms on his cheek and a few teardrops falls down Mark’s face. He looks terrified, angry with himself that he did so good and then screwed up. Mark kneels down on the floor, places his hands before his head and makes a very deep bow for Jaebum. Jackson looks at Jaebum to see his reaction and almost laughs out loud. Jaebum looks like he’s about to die from embarrassment.

‘’I’m sorry, Jaebum hyung! I forgot my place again. But weren’t I a good boy today?’’ Mark asks from his place and is forcefully dragged up on his feet.

‘’Whatever! Just don’t do that again, so fucking embarrassing. What if someone saw uf? Huh? I would kill you if that happened. But whatever, you were good today. So I’ll reward you. But don’t move this time or I’ll really kill you.’’ Jaebum says. 

 

Jackson watches the two guys and believes he’s enjoying them almost as much as he enjoys watching people beating up Bambam. Jaebum grabs Mark’s collar, drags him closer and presses their lips unromantically together. Only he does the lips-movement as demanded and opens Mark’s mouth with his tongue. Jackson can’t see much more than that until drool and blood drops down onto Mark’s shirt. Jaebum pushes Mark away from him, wipes his mouth and spits out blood-saliva. He turns around and walks away, smiling to himself when he hears Mark’s steps right behind him.

Jackson canät believe that just happened and smirks. Maybe those two really are twisted, maybe even more than Jackson. He snickers at the ridiculous statement and remembers that Bambam is still tied up in the restroom! He stands up, runs down the staircase and walks into the restroom. He looks at Bambam and feels happy when the boy twitches as he hears someone’s steps.

Jackson walks closer to Bambam, sits down on his butt right in front of him and picks up a small box-cutter from his pocket. He precipitates the blade, plays a little with it between his fingers and then places the cold blade on Bambam’s bruised face. The boy panics and screams in fear.

‘’Bambam.’’ Jackson whispers.

Bambam stops screaming immediately when he doesn't recognize the voice. But he knows it’s not Jaebum or Mark, so it must be a nice person here to save him.

 

‘’Want me to save you?’’


	2. Would you do anything?

ackson continues to stare at Bambam even when he doesn’t answer. Jackson thinks carefully. Maybe Bambam have never heard Jackson’s voice before, that might be why he’s so unsure whether the voice he’s hearing is from a good or a bad person. Jackson shrugs and stands up. Maybe it’s not time for him to come out from the shadows and be the main hero. He turns around, walks towards the door and keeps walking. But when Bambam realizes that the steps are walking away from him, he starts moving desperately and shouts at the person.

‘’W-wait!’’ Bambam shouts.

Jackson stops moving.

‘’Jackson? Is it y-you..? It is you, isn’t it..?’’ Bambam suddenly says.

Jackson freezes and turns around, stares at Bambam with curious eyes. He wonders how in the world Bambam could figure that out. To Bambam’s happy body reactions, Jackson walks back to him and kneels down close right before the shaking boy.

‘’I’ve n-noticed by the w-way you walk.. You drag you left foot after y-you, like it’s h-hurting, right..?You’re the only one in our s-school that walks l-like that..’’ Bambam stutters quietly.

Jackson doesn’t say anything, as he’s truly impressed by the boy’s guess. He’s right actually. His left foot is lame since an terrible incident in the past. After a while, Jackson starts applauding for Bambam’s detective skills. He takes a firmer hold around the box-cutter and places it on the rope around Bambam’s wrist. Even though it’s tempting, being so close to Bambam’s skin with a knife, he controls himself and cut off the ropes.

Bambam immediately moves his hands to his face and removes the blindfold. The boy has been crying a lot, since his face is wet and blushing red. Bambam watches Jackson with a grateful expression, as he cuts off the ropes around his ankles too. When Jackson’s done, he puts his cutter in his pocket and looks at Bambam with a little smile.

He stands up and as Bambam stares at him from the floor, Jackson holds out his hand in front of Bambam’s face. He helps the boy up on his feet and brushes off the dirt from his pants. Bambam looks at him with an expectant expression.

‘’I saved you, right?’’ Jackson asks, even though it’s kind of obvious.  
‘’Y-yeah.. You did. You saved me, thank you v-very much..’’ Bambam stutters and bows in gratitude.

Jackson shakes his head and places his hand on Bambam’s shoulders, making him stop bowing and places him steadily in front of himself. He removes his hands and instead holds out his right hand in front of Bambam, like he wants to shake hands.

‘’So, since I saved you, will you be my friend?’’ Jackson asks the confused boy.

Bambam just stands there and looks at Jackson’s hand. He wonders why Jackson decided to save him from the bullying now and not weeks ago, perhaps he wants something in return. But maybe Jackson really is his savior, since having a friend at school would make Bambam’s time here more tolerable and maybe make the bullies lose interest in him.

Bambam mentally decides to agree on becoming Jackson’s friend. When Bambam smiles at him, Jackson smiles back. Bambam grabs his hand firmly, the two boys shake hands like the just made an contract-agreement.

‘’Sure. I’ll be y-your friend, Jackson!’’ Bambam announces and seems relieved that he finally have a friend.

Right. Friends.

 

A few days has passed since the unlikely duo became friends. Ever since that day, Bambam started clinging to Jackson like glue and never left his side. As most people who bullied Bambam also was creeped out by Jackson, the bullying almost stopped completely. Jackson would mostly just sit quietly on his seat and mind his own business, but he had caused some people serious injuries in the past. Most people knew of that and choose to stay away from Jackson. The only ones that just didn’t leave Bambam alone, was of course the strange couple Jaebum and Mark.

Jackson was one day walking with Bambam to the restroom, where they have been eating lunch together since they became friends. Bambam enjoyed the silence as much as Jackson did and it never felt awkward. Bambam was very thin and hid chopstick-like legs worries Jackson, so he gives Bambam half of his sandwich.

Bambam smiles and takes the sandwich, quickly eats it and looks grateful to Jackson. As Jackson notices a new big, purple-blue-ish bruise on Bambam’s arm, he feels both excited and annoyed at the same time. He poke the bruise and Bambam twitches reflexively, placing his hand over the bruise and pretends it’s nothing.

‘’Bambam, I’m sorry I can’t save you completely yet.’’ Jackson says and looks into the boy’s eyes.  
‘’Ah, it’s f-fine, hyung! Since you b-became my friend, there’s barely anyone g-going after me anymore.. Only those two.. But it’s fine, hyung. It really is..’’ Bambam says and tries to laugh.  
‘’It’s not. Don’t you want to take revenge on them? Hit and kick them, like they do to you? Tie them up and throw them into a abandoned building, like they did to you?’’ Jackson asks and stares at him.

Of course Jackson didn’t actually want them to stop. But he wanted to have Bambam to himself as well, so he had to choose. He just have to convince the boy that Jackson really was the good guy.

‘’But hyung, if we did that to them, wouldn’t we be just as bad as the bullies?’’ Bambam asks with sad eyes.  
‘’Then, will you agree on taking revenge on them if we cause them no psychical pain?’’ Jackson asks, having a new plan up his sleeve.  
‘’...Well..Yes..’’ Bambam whispers, agreeing with Jackson.

Jackson smiles at Bambam and puts his hands on the boy’s shoulder, putting his face closer to his own until their lips are not far away from each other.

‘’Then, in order to do this, I’ll need you to do some acting. Think you can do it?’’ Jackson asks.  
‘’Okay, I’ll do it.’’ Bambam says and nods his head.

Jackson smiles. This may be his chance to finally become the main hero.

 

In the evening the same day, Bambam and Jackson meet up at the decided spot. It feels strange to meet each other outside of school, but they can’t risk getting caught by the teachers if they perform their revenge at school. Jackson smiles when he sees how prettily Bambam has dressed. Jackson have brought a backpack full of the things they need for their revenge, he shows Bambam the video-camera and the boy nods.

Bambam looks very worried and knows this could become very dangerous, but he wants the bullying to stop so he and Jackson can hang out like normal friends. So Bambam can wake up every day without feeling like he’s going to hell. As he looks at Jackson and they nod to each other, Jackson gives Bambam his box-cutter and the boy looks terrified.

‘’I...I thought I would only tell Jaebum to stop bullying me, not this.. You s-said we wouldn’t hurt them’’ Bambam stutters and stares at Jackson.  
‘’Of course. But if you also use this to threaten Jaebum that you’ll kill him if he doesn’t stop, he’ll definitely become more violent and it’ll be easier for us to blackmail him!’’ Jackson says and forces Bambam to accept the cutter.  
‘’B-but… What if he really kills me..?’’ Bambam asks, shaking.

Jackson sighs loudly and places his hands on Bambam shoulder. He can feel the smaller boy shake of fear and Jackson can’t help but feel excited, he looks Bambam in his eyes and pats him.

‘’I won’t let that happen, of course. We only need Jaebum to go full out while I’m filming so we can blackmail him, okay?’’ Jackson repeats and lets go off Bambam.  
‘’Okay..’’ Bambam nods, even though he looks like he’s about to wet his pants.

Just then, the boys hear someone coming closer and Jackson nods one last time at Bambam before he runs away to hide behind a bush. From his spot, he sees Jaebum walking with furious steps towards Bambam with Mark behind him. Bambam almost freaks out, but tries to calm down and stay put. Jaebum looks like he’s about to murder someone and Mark just looks worried. Jackson raises his hand with the camera and starts recording.

Jaebum stops right in front of Bambam and looks at him with disgust. He clenches his fists and raises his left hand, before Bambam is able to react, Jaebum throws a hard punch against his face and the boy falls down harshly on the wet ground. Jaebum turns to Mark and says something to him, the boy immediately puts his hands on Jaebum’s jacket and takes it off for him.

‘’You sure have some guts to call me out outside of school, little cunt. Wasting my free-time, the fuck you want? Can’t wait until tomorrow to get beaten up?’’ Jaebum asks and spits in front of Bambam.

To both of their surprises, Bambam doesn’t stay still on the ground like he always do. He stands up and stares hatefully at them. Just when Jaebum is about to hit him again, Bambam raises his hand and points the cutter at Jaebum’s chest. The older boy stares at the cutter and can barely believe what’s going on. Mark tries to be quiet, but can barely stay put at what is happening.

‘’S-stop bothering me!’’ Bambam screams and waves the knife.  
‘’Huh?’’ Jaebum asks furiously  
‘’Can’t you j-just stop bully me? I want t-to go to school like a n-normal student and you make t-that impossible..! I don’t w-want to fear for m-my life e-every day! Stop making my life a l-living hell, Jaebum!’’ Bambam screams and is almost surprised that he could make his voice so loud.

It’s not that Bambam is threatening Jaebum with a knife or publicly yelling at him that makes Jaebum absolutely raged, it’s that he said his name so casually that makes Jaebum raged. It’s the worst thing Jaebum knows and Mark is very aware of that.

Jackson knows how ugly this is going to become and even though he dislikes that Jaebum is touching Bambam, who belongs to him, he stills feels extremely excited to see Bambam getting beat up.

 

Bambam still stands on his spot with the cutter in front of Jaebum. But like it’s nothing, Jaebum slaps the cutter out of Bambam’s hand brutally and makes the boy stumble back in shock. Jaebum stares at him intensely and slowly walks closer. Bambam feels the panic rise and tries to run away, but a big hand grabs him by the collar and pulls him down on the ground. He hits his knees pretty badly and feels the blood drop down his legs, but that’s the least important thing right now. He needs to get out alive.

Jaebum stands over Bambam and grabs his wrists, pushing them down on the ground and sits on his stomach which makes the boy unable to move his upper body. Jaebum puts his face closer to Bambam’s and whispers something in his ear. Jackson nor Mark is able to hear it, but Bambam’s eyes turns huge and he looks he he just heard something totally unbelievable.

Then Jaebum sits straight up and lets go of his hands over Bambam’s wrists. Just as the boy thinks he’s being released, a very hard punch is thrown over his face again. His nose is hit and blood spurts all over Jaebum’s face. He punches Bambam again, now hitting his lips. He punches Bambam again and again and again and not until his own hand starts to hurt, Jaebum stops. Bambam’s face is covered in blood and he can barely breathe under all the pain.

Jackson tries to control himself behind the bush, but witnessing Jaebum in his all-out-mode and brutally beating up Bambam like this, makes his twisted mind very happy. He makes sure to catch every single detail and movement on his camera, since this will become some really good blackmail-material.

Mark’s worried about how badly hurt Bambam is going to get and looks around the surroundings, worrying someone might see them. But then he notices that Jaebum is suddenly staring at him and Mark stands straight.

‘’What are you doing right now, Mark? Thinking about tomorrow’s homework? How about helping me out here instead?’’ Jaebum ‘’asks’’ and Mark nods.  
‘’Sorry, Jaebum hyung..’’ Mark says.

He kneels down beside Jaebum and the older boy instructs him at what he should do. He puts Mark’s hand over Bambam’s shoulders and tells him to hold him down with all his strength. Mark nods, extremely terrified of what Jaebum going to do next but knows better than to refuse him. Bambam just watches as Jaebum stands up and walks around him, standing over his arms and then places his foot on Bambam’s wrist.

Jackson both panics and feels excited at the same time when he realizes what Jaebum is about to do. He sits straight up and zooms in camera so it only focus on Bambam’s wrist.

Jaebum takes a few steps back, looking at Mark to make sure he’s holding down Bambam properly. Then he pushes down his foot with all his strength on Bambam’s wrist, breaking it brutally. The dark evening is filled with pained screaming.

It hurts so much, that Bambam is experiencing going through hell and being brought back several times. He sees his hand lying there in a way that shouldn’t be possible, it’s twisted and a piece of the bone is sticking out. Jackson is so excited that he got it on tape, even though he can’t help but cringe at how painful it must be for the boy. Feeling like that’s more than enough, Jackson moves from his spot behind the bush and walks towards the bloody scene.

Jaebum and Mark immediately notices his presence and does at first not care that much. But when Jackson raises his hand and shakes the camera, they both freeze. Jackson sees the box-cutter on the ground and picks it up. He walks past Jaebum and Mark, to where Bambam lays. He’s so bloody and unrecognizable that it almost hurts Jackson’s sadistic heart.

He puts his hand around Bambam’s waist and helps him sit up, takes off his jacket and wraps it around Bambam’s broken wrist. Bambam can barely see anything with his swollen face, but a small smile forms on his lips when he feels how gentle and careful Jackson treats him.

Jaebum sighs loudly at the annoyingly smeary sight and walks closer to them, even though he feels very unsafe and worried seeing Jackson with the camera and holding the cutter. Just when Jaebum is about to use his fists before thinking again, Jackson jumps up on his feet and holds the cutter a few centimeters from Jaebum’s eyes. Jackson raises his hand with the camera and shakes it again, stares at Jabum and laughs loudly.

‘’Woah, Jaebum! You’re really a amazing guy, aren’t you! Not only do you bully Bambam every single day, but now you break his wrist too? And if you look at this video, you can clearly see that what you’re doing is more than just assault. It’s attempted murder, isn’t?’’ Jackson says with a smirk and enjoys Jaebum’s change of expression when he realizes he’s being cornered.

Jackson holds the cutter firmer in his hands and just when everyone thinks he’ll stab Jaebum’s face, Jakson twirls around to Mark and quickly draws the blade on his face. Blood spurts and the evening is once again filled with painful screaming.

 

Jackson loves it.


	3. The truth, will you keep it a secret?

Mark isn’t the one who’s screaming, it’s Bambam again. He’s shocked by Jackson’s actions and terrified that he’s going against their promise. Jackson looks at Bambam and smiles, which makes the boy feel confused.

Mark stumbles back, covering his hand over his hand and avoid looking at Jaebum. He’s panicking. Terribly afraid that if the cut is deep enough to form a scar on his face, Jaebum won’t think he’s pretty anymore and abandon him. Jackson knows that very well and laughs loudly at the enjoyable sight.

Jackson’s stopped by Jaebum who puts his hand on Jackson’s shoulder and stares at him hatefully. Jackson turns his head and smirks, twirls around again and jumps a few steps away from Jaebum. Jaebum doesn’t hit him, he goes past Jackson and walks up to Mark. Mark turns his head and refuses to show himself to Jaebum. As Jackson thinks he have seen enough of their little romance since that last time, he leaps to Bambam and helps him up on his feet.

Bambam first feels strange when Jackson touches him, as he’s now aware of his true personality. But even if he’s not the one Bambam thought he was, is Jackson really not his hero? Jackson smiles big at him and carefully places his broken hand around himself, then takes Bambam’s other arm to support him and they walk away. Just before they disappear, Jaebum shouts at them.

‘’Jackson. The video, what will you do with it?’’ Jaebum asks, unusually formally.

Jackson turns around with Bambam on his side and smiles a tired smile. He looks at the camera, thinks for a little while and then looks at Jaebum.

‘’It depends. Are you going to stop hurting Bambam?’’ Jackson asks,  
‘’Will that make you keep your mouth shut and delete the video? If so, I promise I won’t bother him ever again.’’ Jaebum says and shrugs.  
‘’Yeah, I won’t do anything as long as you leave us alone. I’m sorry for hurting Mark, but that will teach you not to hurt something that belongs to me.’’ Jackson says and smirks as he looks at the beaten, poor boy on his side.

Jaebum looks a bit creeped out at first, but then nods his head as he agrees and Jackson does the same. He turns around and starts walking to the hospital before Bambam dies of blood loss. He places the camera in his pocket and can’t hold back his little snicker. Jackson lied, of course. He didn’t delete the video and even if Jaebum found that out and deleted the video himself, Jackson had already sent the file to his phone and all his mails. There was no way he could just delete such great blackmail-material, for all three of them. Bambam looks at him with his bloody face as Jackson laughs to himself, feeling terrified for the future.

 

‘’Mark.’’ Jaebum says and puts his hands on the boy’s shoulders, making him face him.

Mark desperately tries to avoid Jaebum looking at him and even though it makes the older boy just angrier, he feels terribly hideous and disgusting. Mark’s face and hands are covered in blood, the cut isn’t deep but the blood won’t stop. As Jaebum stares at him annoyed since Mark just won’t look at him, he grabs Mark’s hands and drags them from his face. Mark panics and screams.

‘’Jaebum hyung, please don’t look at me! Please! I’m hideous now!’’ Mark shouts and the tears streams down his bloody face.

Jaebum sighs loudly and instead of telling Mark he’s not ugly, he lets go of Mark’s hands and pushes him harshly so he falls down on the ground. As Mark places his hands on his face again, Jaebum kneels down and stares intensely at the boy.

‘’You’re right. You’re so ugly, that I won’t be able to sell you again. You’re useless to me now, you fucking pig.’’ Jaebum says cold-heartedly.

Mark’s heart breaks into a thousand pieces and his eyes almost explode of all the crying. Jaebum doesn’t move though, he just sits there and stares at Mark as he puts his hand on the older boy’s arm and looks at him with begging eyes. Jaebum pushes his hands away and brutally grabs Mark’s hair, pulling him closer to his own face.

‘’But, even if you’re useless to me now, I won’t let you leave me. You belong to me and even though you may not notice sometimes, I love you. Mark.’’ Jaebum says and feels strangely embarrassed.

Mark can barely believe he heard Jaebum right and thinks he’s dreaming. He finally raises his head and shows Jaebum his face. Jackson cut him right beside his lip, a long ugly scar will be formed on his face. Mark’s face is also all bloody and swollen from crying so much. He looks absolutely terrible, but Jaebum doesn’t stop staring at him and lets go off Mark’s hair.

Mark looks at him and Jaebum puts one finger on Mark’s cut, poking it carefully. He removes his finger and instead picks up something from his pocket. Jaebum holds his hand in front of Mark and places something on his face and around his ears. As Jaebum looks at him, his always-serious face turns a bit milder.

Mark touches the thing on his face and realizes that it’s a mouth-mask. It’s the one Jaebum always wears when he’s sick, it smells of him and Mark can’t help but cry out of happiness. Jaebum rolls his eyes and stands up, then holds out his hand in front of Mark who quickly grabs it and the two boys look at each other. Mark suddenly bows to Jaebum.

‘’Thank you, Jaebum hyung! For telling me you won’t leave me and that… you love me..’’ Mark says and feels his face turn red.  
‘’Whatever. Just wear that from now on. Never take it off unless I tell you to do so, alright?’’ Jaebum ‘’asks’’ and fixes the mask so it sits properly on Mark.  
‘’Okay.. Jaebum hyung.’’ Mark answers, even though Jaebum’s words still hurt him.

Jaebum ods and cold-heartedly turns his back to Mark and starts walking without thinking more about the terrible situation. He feels a bit bored. As he from now on can’t mess with Bambam since he can’t risk Jackson leaking the video. It’s not like Jaebum’s stupid, there’s no way that creep deleted the video. He guess he just have to find another poor soul to terrorize.

When Jaebum finally hears the familiar steps behind him, he looks over his shoulder and gives Mark a happy look. As Jaebum is quite bad with expressing emotions other than anger, Mark feels like that look is more than he could ever ask for. He smiles back before realizing that Jaebum won’t ever be able to see him smile again. Mark feels sad, but tries to shake it off and keeps following Jaebum home.

 

Two weeks has passed since Jackson and Bambam performed their revenge, even though Bambam ended up with the most wounds. Jackson sits in the classroom one day and stares at Bambam’s empty desk. It’s terribly lonely and boring without the boy on his side.

As soon as Jackson arrived with the beaten and half-dead Bambam that day, the hospital freaked out and he was quickly hospitalized. Jackson left the hospital as soon as some people there had asked him about the incident. As Jackson was quite the amazing liar, it was easy to tell them that it was just a hate-crime by some random strangers. That was perhaps not the smartest thing to do, since Jackson got interviewed by tons of people and the incident even got aired on TV. Now the city warned people to be careful when going out.

Jackson laughed when he saw the news. To think that he would lie about such a thing to protect Jaebum’s identity. But a promise is a promise, Jackson couldn’t say a single words about the truth as long as Jaebum left Bambam alone.

He sighs loudly as he leans his head against the desk, noticing that he’s disturbing Mr.Kim’s lesson and that everyone’s eyes is on him. Jackson lower his head as an apology and Mr.Kim just shakes his head, then continues on with his lesson. Jackson sits straight up and decides that he will go visit Bambam at the hospital today. Maybe the boy was finally recovered enough to finally speak.

The lesson ended and Jackson picks up his stuff and puts on his jacket. As he walks through the corridor, he walks past Jaebum and Mark. They don’t say anything to each other, but their eyes met and Jaebum’s expression shows that he’s happy that Jackson hasn’t said anything. Jackson smirks and can barely hold back his laughter when he looks at the poor Mark.

Of course Jackson noticed the mask Mark started wearing the day after Jackson cut him. But since Jackson cut him with a box-cutter, the wound could impossibly be deep enough to leave a scar. But now 2 weeks has passed and Mark was still wearing the mouth-mask. It could only be because Jaebum had told him to do so. Jackson felt sorry for Mark and almost regretted his actions, but he just wanted Jaebum to feel the same things he felt in order to stop bully Bambam.

 

Jackson arrived at the hospital and the staff there immediately recognizes him, since Jackson visits Bambam almost every day since he was hospitalized. By looking at everyone’s happy faces, Jackson smirks as one of his favorite nurses(Sandara) runs up to him. She’s a very pretty 30-years old lady with amazing hair and a smile that melts everyone’s heart. She’s smiling hugely at him and places her hands on his shoulders.

‘’I’m so happy that you’re here today, Jackson! Your friend, Bambam, have finally awoken and is waiting for your visit!’’ Sandara shouts wildly.  
‘’Really? That’s amazing to hear, Sandara noona!’’ Jackson says and smiles back.

She snickers like a teenage girl and pushes Jackson through the long corridors until they arrive at the familiar room. She opens the door and keeps pushing Jackson inside until they stand in front of Bambam’s bed. Jackson sees that the boy is sitting straight up and looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Sandara smiles at both of them and runs away with her super-loud laughter. Bambam stares at Jackson as he walks closer and sits down beside the bed on a chair. Jackson leans closer and Bambam feels a bit nervous about what Jackson is about to do, but he carefully places his arms around Bambam and drags him into a hug. Bambam’s wrist is of course not healed yet, but it doesn’t hurt when Bambam awkwardly hugs Jackson back.

‘’I miss you so much at school, Bambam. It’s so boring to eat in the restroom by myself.’’ Jackson whines and makes a pouty face.

Bambam doesn’t say anything and they stay in each other’s embrace for a little while before letting go. Jackson keeps talking like an unstoppable robot and doesn’t mind that Bambam just sits there quietly staring at him. Bambam doesn’t know which one of Jackson’s two sides if his true side. This happy-going and carefree side or the creepy and terrifying side Bambam saw that day.

‘’Jackson..’’ Bambam says quietly, thinking out loudly.  
‘’Hm? What’s up, little Bambam?’’ Jackson asks and looks at the boy.  
‘’There’s s-something I want t-to ask you..’’ Bambam says, regretting he opened his mouth when he sees Jackson’s creepy expression.  
‘’Sure. You can asks me anything, of course. We’re friends, aren’t we?’’ Jackson says and with his big smile, even though he detest the term friend for Bambam.

Bambam nods and looks carefully at Jackson before making sure he’s doing the right thing.

‘’Jackson, you’re not.. Who y-you say you a-are, right..?’’ Bambam asks and feels very anxious.  
‘’What do you mean?’’ Jackson whispers.  
‘’Y-you’re two-faced and you l-lie a lot, like it’s n-nothing… You’re normally v-very cheeful and nice, but s-sometimes you appear s-super-creepy and l-like you’re enjoying.. W-when others a-are hurt..’’ Bambam explains with a lot of stutter and looks down at the floor.

Jackson just stares at Bambam with wide eyes and he isn’t saying anything, which makes the boy feel even more anxious. When Bambam finally raises his head to see if Jackson is about to say anything, it’s like he explodes. Jackson stands up and starts laughing. A loud and really shivering laughter, like what Bambam said was hilarious.

‘’So what?’’ Jackson shouts behind his shouting and wipes off the laughter-tears.

‘’N-no, I mean..’’ Bambam says but is cut off by Jackson.  
‘’I still saved you. Twice. So what if the hero is not what he appear to be? So what if he’s actually worse than the villain? If he saved you, shouldn’t that be the only thing that matters?’’Jackson asks, serious all of the sudden.

Bambam is shocked by Jackson’s little speech and even if he feels very frightened by Jackson right now, what he said may actually be agreeable. Even if Jackson may be a dangerous and violent person, he was the only one that stood up for Bambam and became his friend at school. He was the only one who looked at Bambam like he was another human.

Bambam looks at Jackson, who have been staring at the boy this whole time. Bambam’s unsure of what to do, so he just holds out his hand before Jackson and smiles at him. Jackson looks at Bambam’s hand and smirks. Then he suddenly slaps his hand and crawls over the bed to sit over Bambam’s stomach. He pushes down the boy on his bed and holds down his shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes.

‘’Then, if you’re accepting my true form, do you want to know how I really feel about you? How I think about you every single moment?’’ Jackson whispers in his ear and feels the boy freeze in fear underneath him.   
‘’Jackson hyung, what are you s-saying..? Aren’t w-we friends..?’’ Bambam asks nervously.   
‘’Friends? I’ve never seen you as my friend. Ever since I saw you, I knew we are destined for each other. You’re my soulmate, Bambam.’’ Jackson confesses and smiles at the boy.

Bambam can barely follow what Jackson is saying and feels confused. He’s both hurt that Jackson said he haven’t seen Bambam as his friend and also amazed at how much Bambam must mean to Jackson. Even if he’s terrified and can barely understand anything, he holds out his arms and shows that he’s accepting Jackson.

‘’Bambam. You’re accepting me, right? I saved you, right?’’ Jackson asks and can barely hold back his evil smirk.  
‘’Yes, you did. I-is it time f-for me to r-repay you..?’’ Bambam asks and looks away when he feels his face turn red.  
‘’It is time. Since I saved you twice and became your friend, don’t you think it’ll become hard to repay me?’’ Jackson asks and carefully caresses Bambam’s cheek.  
‘’....I’ll do anything.’’ Bambam says.

‘’Then, give me your body. Give me your body, your heart, your soul. Your whole existence should belong only to me.’’ Jackson says as he presses his lips over Bambam’s and kisses him.

Even though Bambam nods and answers the kiss, he fears for his life.


	4. When an angel meets the devil, what happens?

Before Mark met Jaebum and became what he is today, he was very different.

Mark has always been very intelligent and has a great personality, making him the perfect person to be the class president. He was the class president during his whole school-life and that continued even when he became a high-schooler. All his classmates enjoyed Mark’s hardworking and positive personality, which made his class the most well-behaved class with the best test-results. The teachers and principal was overjoyed with Mark’s splendid work. That joy continued for many months, until it was pronounced that their class would get a new student.

Mark and all his classmates was of course excited that they would get a new mate joining their harmonic class, but they had no idea the devil himself would be joining. The day Mark went to the principal's office to meet up with the new student and show him around, he was met with the sight of someone very unpleasant.

The person, who he knew had the name Jaebum, looked like someone who got thrown out of schools a lot. He was very good-looking, that Mark could not disagree with. But with his bleached hair, his many piercing and overall attitude make Mark think of a gangster or a delinquent. When Jaebum turned around and looked at Marj, he was met with an expressionless face. Something about Jaebum made Mark feel both afraid and attracted to at the same time.

As he didn’t want to appear sleazy, Mark walked closer to Jaebum and held out his hand in front of him. Jaebum just stared at his hand and then went back to staring at Mark’s face.

‘’Hi there. My name’s Mark and I’m the class president of the class you’ll be in. I hope we’ll get along good, Jaebum.’’ Mark said and removed his hand when Jaebum refused to shake it.  
‘’You’re pretty.’’ Jaebum suddenly said and made Mark feel all strange in his chest.  
‘’Huh?’’  
‘’What I mean is, you’re really pretty so you should call me with respect or I’ll break your nose.’’ Jaebum said like it was nothing.

Mark felt quite terrified of Jaebum at that moment and he really didn’t think Jaebum was joking. He worried about the situation, but tried to calm himself down and think about his position as the class president. Even though this new person would would probably be impossible to change, Mark just had to try first.

‘’I’m sorry. Is it fine if I show you around the school and then present you to your new classmates, Jaebum...hyungnim?’’ Mark asked, extremely formally.  
‘’That’s okay.’’ Jaebum nodded and liked the power he felt that he had over the pretty boy so quickly.

Mark walked out of the teacher’s office with Jaebum right behind him. It was his duty to take the lead and show the new student around their school, so why did it feel weird for Mark to walk in front of Jaebum? He felt his burning stare in his back and tried to ignore it while he talked about random stuff they passed by.

Some teachers walked past them and Mark quickly showed respect by bowing deeply. Mark’s favorite teacher, Mr.Jay, smiled as he saw Mark bowing and patted the boy’s head. Jaebum watched the scene and felt like something was wrong with that teacher, touching a student like that. He didn’t bow, which earned him some disappointed looks. Mark freaked out and acted like the world was ending.

‘’You..! They’re teachers, you know!’’ Mark shouted and almost forgot how Jaebum just had made him feel minutes ago.  
‘’So what? They’re our teachers, not our gods. And for your information, that young-looking teacher that touched you, he totally has his eyes on you.’’ Jaebum said.  
‘’Hah?! You mean Mr.Jay? What are you saying, that’s very disrespectful as he’s married and have kids!’’ Mark hissed and walked away in irritation.

Jaebum shrugged and walked after the pretty class president. He was sure this person was pretty enough to use as he wanted and judging by Mark’s reaction before, he was very easy to dominate. That teacher could also become quite useful in the future. Jaebum stared at Mark’s entire body and nodded to himself.

Perfect.

 

Mark finished showing Jaebum around the school and they arrived to their classroom.mark and Jaebum talked a bit with their teacher, Mr.Kim, before Mark went inside to sit down on his seat and let his teacher welcome their new classmate. Jaebum saw that Mark sat on the seat at the very front. There was no empty seats around him. Only two empty seats in the classroom, one in the back and one in the middle.

His teacher, Mr.Kim, smiled at Jaebum and opened the door for him. They walked inside and all eyes were on Jaebum. He was apparently very cool-looking by some and very inappropriate-looking by Mark’s friends. The teacher said something about Jaebum, which he should probably had listened to, but he was too busy thinking about Mark. When Mr.Kim stopped talking and pointed at the seat in the middle, Jaebum nodded and walked there.

It was quite obvious that Jaebum had a dominant power over most of his new classmates, as the weakest of them looked away and probably hoped Jaebum would leave them alone. Some others though, immediately looked at Jaebum and decided he would be their new ‘’leader’’.

 

The class used to be under Mark’s control. But now, it was Jaebum who had control. By the end of the week, everyone had seemed to have picked their new roles in the classroom. Even though Mark still believed since he was the class president. He could make people listen to him. But that wasn’t the case anymore. 

Mark didn’t like what their class had become. They used to be the most well-behaved class liked by all the teachers, but now they ended up as the class no one wanted to teach. Jaebum had turned everyone into either his underlings or victim. Everyone except for Mark and that creepy guy at the back of the classroom. Jaebum had only been there for barely a month and their classmates listened to him more than they had ever listened to Mark.

Mark didn’t use words and friendly actions like Mark did to take control of the class. No, he was very violent and never thought twice before punching someone’s face. He had made a little gang of people from both their class and other classes, under and above them. They grew larger, started hurting and bully people weaker than them. Jaebum was very greedy about being in the top and he didn’t give a fuck about the people he hurt in the process.

Mark knew that as long as he was the class president, he was protected and wouldn’t become Jaebum and his gang’s victim. But when it was time for their class to vote for their new class president, no one voted for Mark. He had been picked as the class president his entire life and when he realized that everyone voted for the douchebag Jaebum and not for him, he felt like his whole universe crashed down over him.

On the voting-day, Mr.Kim told Mark and Jaebum to change seats with each other. That was so humiliating for Mark. To go from sitting in the front and leading the class towards success, to sit in the middle and watch the class crumble down into a deep black pit.

They were lost. Mark was lost. Everything was over for him.

 

On his way home from school one day, Mark felt depressed and just wanted to go home and cry. All his friends had left him for Jaebum, the teachers didn’t trust him anymore and everything had turned into crap because of that monster Jaebum. Everything Mark had fought for all his life and steadily built with his own hands, was destroyed by Jaebum. But he hated himself more, for not being able to hate Jaebum.

As he passed by some abandoned building, he saw a group of people starting a fire and doing illegal stuff on a public place. When he looked closer, he realized that it was Jaebum and some people from his school. Mark felt furious and picked up his phone to call the cops, as he couldn’t let his class throw dirt on the little good reputation their school had left.

Apparently someone had noticed Mark calling someone, as suddenly his phone was slapped from his hand and he was kicked down to the ground. He hurt his elbow and looked up angrily to see who dared to do this. His eyes turned wide. It was Jaebum! He was staring at Mark with dark eyes, as he kneeled down in front of the boys.

‘’Mark, it’s always you, isn’t it? No one cares about you and and your fucking best-class-crap anymore. You’re not the leader anymore, I am. You’re nothing to them, nothing to me.’’ Jaebum hissed and and grabbed Mark’s collar to bring him closer.  
‘’Jaebum, I warn you..!’’ Mark started, but was surprised with a harsh slap against his cheek.  
‘’I told you not to call me so casually, you fucking bitch.’’ Jaebum shouted.

Jaebum let go off Mark’s collar and pushed him away so the boy hit his head harshly on the ground. Jaebum stood up and as he watched the poor Mark trying to crawl away, he kicked Mark on his side so he shrieked in pain. Jaebum felt extremely excited by the boy’s reactions that he didn’t stop there, he kept kicking Mark until blood was visible all over him.

The beating up of Mark had apparently attracted a lot of their classmates and soon Jaebum saw some guy coming running towards them and they tried to join in, but Jaebum just shaked his head and the guys disappeared again with disappointed expressions. Mark was sure he saw some of his friends he used to be close with in that group, he felt extremely lonely and terrified by how much that monster had manipulated Mark’s class.

Jaebum looked at the poor boy who was crying of anger and sadness. But somehow, Mark only appeared cuter when he was like this. Jaebum kneeled down again and grabbed Mark’s hair.

‘’Do you finally understand that no one cares about you anymore? No one will be your friend or listen to your words, there’s no title to protect you from all the violence anymore. From no one, people will bully you as much as they want. Perhaps, someone will even rape you!!’’ Jaebum said and enjoyed the scared face Mark made.

‘’If you don’t want that to happen, how about you just come to my side? Stop trying to be the hero and just follow the fucking stream, Mark.’’ Jaebum hissed.

Mark stared at Jaebum with wide eyes and looked like he was in conflict with himself. Mark was outgoing and he wanted the best for people, but he always did what he was told. Being a rebel and doing his own thing, was not in his personality. Even when he should’ve of had stood up for his bullied friend in middle-school and called the cops, he didn’t. Because one of his teachers told him not to. Maybe this was such a situation, maybe Mark should just keep his mouth shut and do what everyone else’s doing. Following the stream. Obeying the monster.

Mark raised his head and looked at Jaebum. Instead of refusing and continuing fighting like Jaebum expected Mark to do, Mark lowered his head and sat in a bowing position. Jaebum stared at him with wide eyes, before a tiny smirk formed on his lips. He didn’t know Mark was that weak, maybe he was a lot more weaker than Jaebum ever imagined. He brutally grabbed Mark’s hair and pulled him up on his feet.

‘’Good boy, Mark. You’re really smart. Doing this will be good both for yourself and everyone else. But do realize, that you’re my bitch now. I don’t treat my bitch so well. But that’s the price you’ll pay in order to follow the stream, right?’’ Jaebum asked and stroked Mark’s beaten up face.

‘’Yes… Jaebum.. Hyungnim..’’  
‘’Good boy, Mark.’’

 

The first week as Jaebum’s follower, as Mark preferred to call himself as he still had a little of his pride left, was not that terrifying. The only things he had to do when he arrived at school was to walk behind Jaebum. That was the only thing beside talking to Jaebum formally, that he had to do. All his friends that he lost came back to him and they started calling him prep again, even though Mark wasn’t the class president anymore.

One day when Mark was standing outside the school-building to wait for Jaebum, Mr.Jay came up behind Mark and surprised him. Mark smiled and felt calm when he met his favorite teacher, the only teacher that never got disappointed with Mark even when Jaebum changed everything.

‘’Hello, Mark. How are you feeling? I know you must be sad that you weren’t picked as the class president this time.’’ Mr.Jay said and placed his hand on Mark’s shoulders.  
‘’You’re right, Mr.Jay. I’m a bit disappointed. But it’s fine, I may need a break from the extra duty.’’ Mark lied and smiled at his teacher.

Suddenly, Mr.Jay’s hand on Mark’s shoulders slipped down his arms and he put them on Mark’s waist. Mark first thought it was a friendly gesture. But when Mr.Jay placed his hand on Mark’s butt and grabbed it, it definitely didn’t feel like that anymore.

‘’Mr.Jay! What are you doing, stop that!’’ Mark screamed and pushed away Mark’s hands.  
‘’Mark. Mark, haven’t you noticed? The way I look at you? I love you, Mark, you’re my angel!!’’ Mr.Jay said and tried to catch Mark’s hands again.

As Mark struggled to get Mr.Jay away from him and run away, he didn’t see where he was running and accidently hit his head against someone’s hard body. When he looked up and saw Jaebum’s face, the older boy grabbed Mark’s shoulders and led him back to Mr.Jay instead of helping him to get away from there.

Mark had no idea what Jaebum was going to do. But when he held Mark’s shoulders and placed him in front of the perverted Mr.Jay, Mark freaked out of fear. Jaebum looked at Mark with a strange expression.

‘’Mr.Jay, do you perhaps like Mark here?’’ Jaebum asked him.  
‘’Yes..I like Mark very much. He’s so pretty and slim, just like a little girl.’’ Mr.Jay said and Mark felt utterly disgusted.  
‘’Then, if you could, would you have sex with him?’’ Jaebum asked and felt Mark struggle in anger.  
‘’Yes..!’’ Mr.Jay answered excitedly.  
‘’Alright. Then, how much would you be willing to pay for him?’’  
‘’Say any price. 1000$? 5000$? I’ll pay it!!’’ Mr.Jay shouted like he was on auction and Mark was the object.

Jaebum looked at Mark and even though the boy was under his dominance almost completely, he couldn’t feel that Mark was his yet. He wanted Mark to listen to his every demand and become dependent on Jaebum, to become unable to live without him. That’s why he was going to teach Mark the hard way. Maybe it was inhuman to do such a thing, but since when had Jaebum ever done anything human?

When he agreed on a price that the perverted teacher said, he pushed Mark forward and made him accept the open arms of Mr.Jay. The teacher looked overjoyed and dragged the poor boy to his car, even if Mark struggled like crazy. Mark didn’t dare to scream as he couldn’t risk anything, but he was scared out of his mind and cried when he saw the expressionless face of Jaebum.

 

Mark couldn’t remember anything when he woke up other than Jaebum had literally sold him off to a teacher. Mr.Jay must had drugged him before he… Mark shook his head as he was happy he didn’t have to remember anything. He looked around and saw that Jaebum sat on the sofa close to the door. Mark was so happy to see him. Even if he did this to him, Jaebum was still there for him.

Jaebum looked at him and walked over to the bed, having on a rather sad face as he sat down beside Mark. He rarely showed his feeling on his face, but his eyes said everything his face didn’t. Mark’s tears fell and he threw himself into Jaebum’s embrace.

‘’Jaebum hyung..! Please don’t do this to me again, I won’t ever do anything to disobey you or disrespect you. Please just let me stay by your side..!’’ Mark shouted and could barely believe how he could even had thought about hating this person.  
‘’That’s fine, Mark. Don’t worry about that pervert, you’ll never see his ugly face again. He’s a disgusting rapist that sleeps with any high-schooler he meets, but he’ll be thrown into prison now. Don’t worry about it. You’re a good boy.’’ Jaebum said and hugged the boy tightly.  
‘’Really?! That’s why you did this to me, right? Thank you, Jaebum hyung!’’

Jaebum nodded. Finally, he had all of Mark in the palm of his hand.

 

The day after, it was said that Mr.Jay really was a convicted rapist and he had apparently raped several high-school students before Mark. No one knew of the fact that it was Mark who was one of the victims, which he could thank Jaebum for. Actually, Mark had so much to thank Jaebum for.

As Jaebum had finally gotten what he wanted, he stopped hanging out with his gang and removed himself as the class president. He made the guy sitting in front of Mark change seat with him and everything(most of them at least) went back to normal. Mark stayed at his middle-seat behind Jaebum, but was happy that Jaebum had allowed him to become the class president and the teachers finally started to trust him again.

As they one day walked through the corridor to eat at the cafeteria, Jaebum stopped walking suddenly and looked at Mark. Mark looked down at the floor and was unsure if he had done anything wrong.

‘’Mark, tie my shoes.’’ Jaebum demanded and Mark quickly got down on his knees.

As he sat down in front of Jaebum’s waist and concentrated on tying his shoes, he didn’t notice that Jaebum was staring at him. He suddenly grabbed Mark’s hair and jabbed him backwards, staring at him hatefully.

‘’The fuck are you thinking about, bitch? The only thing you should be thinking about is to tie my shoelaces properly or I’ll kill you, understand?’’ Jaebum hissed and let go off Mark’s hair.

Mark quickly nodded and tied to shoelaces very carefully, then he looked up and got approval from Jaebum. He stood up on his feet and watched Jaebum walk a few meters, before he ran after him and walked about 1 meter right behind him. He watched Jaebum’s beautiful back and felt like he was in love, like he was happy.

But, was he really?


	5. Were you even mine from the start?

Jackson’s standing outside the hospital one sunny day waiting for Bambam. He have finally recovered and can go to school again. Jackson can’t hide his excitement when he sees the nurse Sandara coming out with Bambam by her side. Even though Jackson met Bambam yesterday and all the other days, he’s very happy that he can finally be with Bambam at school.

He runs towards them with a big smile and stops to talk a second with Sandara. As she turns around and walks into the hospital again, Jackson turns his attention to Bambam. The smaller boy have gotten used to Jackson two-faced side by now, but he can’t help but feel creeped out every time Jackson stares at him like that.

Jackson puts his arms around Bambam’s small body and embraces him. He puts his head on the boy’s shoulder, rest it there and looks at Bambam with a pouty face. He brings Bambam’s face closer with his hand and pecks the boy’s cheek.

‘’My sweet baby Bambam, how I’ve missed having you on the seat beside mine. Don’t leave my side again, okay~?’’ Jackson says overly cutely.

Bambam stands still in Jackson’s embrace and stares down at the ground. Whenever Jackson acts like this, Bambam can’t really dislike Jackson. Even if he’s lying, moments like this makes Bambam feel special. Jackson puts his hand on Bambam’s face again and kisses him several times.

‘’Bambam, say ‘’I love you, Jackson’’.’’ Jackson demands suddenly, but there’s no force in his voice.

Bambam stares at Jackson with wide eyes, a bit shocked with his sudden request. But Jackson doesn’t scare him or creep him out right now, so maybe Bambam should just do what Jackson wants.

‘’...I love you, Jackson h-hyung.’’ Bambam says and feels a bit embarrassed.

Jackson shouts and claps his hands loudly out of pure joy. He then grabs Bambam’s hand, intertwines their fingers and they start walking to school. Bambam looks at Jackson and is quite enjoying the moment, at least right now. Even though he knows he shouldn’t trust a single thing Jackson does or say. Bambam shakes his head walks with a smile beside Jackson to their first lesson.

 

As they walk into the classroom, Bambam notices that everyone is staring at him, but not in the way they used to. It’s like they missed him and the look on their faces gives Bambam the feeling that they’re sympathizing with him, some even telling him welcome back. Bambam sends a quick look at Jaebum and Mark, but they’re not looking his way. He looks at Jackson with a curious expression and calm down when Jackson nods, places his arm around Bambam and walks with him to their seats.

They sit down and before Bambam can say anything, Jackson moves his desk closer to Bambam’s so they’re right next to each other. Some classmates turns around and give the two boys weird stares. But as soon as they notice Jackson’s serious face, they turn back and ignores it. Bambam sees Mark looking at him now and he smiles shyle. Even though Mark has that mask on, Bambam’s sure Mark’s smiling behind it.

Mr.Kim opens the door violently and the class quickly quiet down. He looks around in the classroom and when he sees Bambam in the back, a big smile shows up on the man’s face and he waves happily at Bambam.

‘’Oh, it’s very nice to see you again, Bambam! I feel sorry that you got attacked by those terrible people, but at least you’re fine now!’’ Mr.Kim shouts over all the students for Bambam to hear.

Bambam’s face turns red and he looks at Jackson. Some suspicious looks is exchanged between him and Jaebum, the only two except Bambam and Mark, who’s aware of the truth. Mark sends Bambam a very sad look, before Jaebum notices it and he turns his head back. It all feels very heavy for Bambam. But it probably feels tougher for Jaebum who has more to lose if the secret is revealed.

The whispers and strange looks that goes on in the classroom is interrupted by Mr.Kim’s loud hand-bang on his desk. Everyone jumps in surprise and finally shuts their mouths, turning their attention to the teacher.

‘’Finally. I don’t know what you’re all so eager to gossip about, but please keep it to the break. Now, I have some exciting news for you!’’ Mr.Kim shouts and everyone listen.

‘’As our school is celebrating 20 years next month, it’s been decided that every class are pairing up with each other to create a little dance to show the teachers! I will be telling you the pairings for this class, so listen close now!’’ Mr.Kim says.

He smiles hugely as he watches his students freak out over the ‘’good news’’. This means that they have to dance couple-dances with other guys, which is terrible for the horny straight guys. Bambam feels nervous and hopes he gets a partner from another class, while noticing Jackson staring at him.

‘’Okay, let’s see here! Xxxx with xxxx. Xxxx with xxxx. Jaebum with Youngjae from class 1C. Xxxx with xxxx from class 3B. Jackson with Mark. Xxxx with xxxxx. Then the last one… Bambam, you’re with Jinyoung from class 3A. Okay, I think that’s all. Please go meet with your partner now after school and think out a dance. Nothing inappropriate now, boys!’’ Mr.Kim says and there’s mixed reactions from everyone.

‘’Please, Mr.KIm, let me change partner! That guy’s so gross!’’ Someone disappointed shouts.  
‘’Can’t we just do solo dances? Or group dances? I just can’t with couple dance!’’ Some other guy shouts.  
‘’I’ve never danced before, Mr.Kim!!’’

‘’Shut your mouths! If you want to complain, go do it to the principal. My only duty is to deliver the message. Don’t hate your teacher here. Now, go and be of some use for once.’’ Mr.Kim says and dismisses the class.

Some people seems to be overjoyed with their partners, while others looks like their world has ended. Bambam slowly turns his head to Jackson and looks at him as he feels nervous. Jackson sighs. He was looking forward to enjoy creating a dance with his soulmate, now he gotta do it with the class-prep. He lays his head on the desk and stares at Bambam.

Judging by the way Bambam tenses and refuses to look him in the eyes, Jackson gets the feeling that Bambam’s happy being partners with some random dude. Jackson feels irritated and places his hand over Bambam’s hand, places the hand on his lips and kisses it quickly. It’s like Jackson’s marking him with his affection. Bambam belongs to Jackson.

Mark turns around to look at Jackson. Mark does not dislike him, but he’s a bit afraid of Jackson since that day. He turns his head back and sees that Jaebum is staring at him. Mark feels a little happy that he can finally take a short break from being Jaebum’s follower. He loves Jaebum very much, but Mark misses being the leader. Misses being the one in charge of everything. Though being partners with Jackson, was not really what he wanted.

‘’Jaebum hyung… it’s fine, right? Not me being with you for a while..’’ Mark asks.  
‘’What? It’s not like we got any other choice, do we? Just do me a favor and be careful around that creep. I’ll go to meet my ‘’partner’’ now. Meet me after school at the usual place, and bring me some juice.’’ Jaebum demands and Mark nods.

Jaebum throws a quick glance at Jackson, who seems busy with hand-raping Bambam. Jaebum feels disgusted with leaving Mark in the same room with the one who messed up his pretty face. But as long as Mark behaved, it should be fine.

He walks through the corridor to come to the first-years classrooms and most of the students that notices Jaebum freezes and bows to him. He just rolls his eye, feeling annoyed that some people is still treating him like the gang-leader he once was. Now he’s just Mark’s leader. Jaebum sees one guy standing in a group with other guys, he’s waving overly happily at Jaebum and he guessed it’s Youngjae. His partner.

Youngjae runs up to Jaebum with a silly smile and looks like he just won the lottery. Something about him just irritates Jaebum further. Youngjae tries to put his arm around Jaebum’s arm, but Jaebum pulls it away and he sighs loudly.

‘’You’re Youngjae, right? Please cut out the shit and let's go get this over-with. We’re going to the school-gym to practice. Any complaints?’’ Jaebum asks the excited boy.  
‘’No, sir! Everything is clear!’’ Youngjae shouts very loudly and salutes.

Jaebum frowns and starts walking in front of Youngjae who happily runs up to him and walks wight next to him. This irritates Jaebum even more, but he tries to control his fists and give this new guy a chance. He looks at Youngjae and when he sees that he’s suddenly standing by a window and plays with the curtains, Jaebum facepalms. He already miss Mark.

 

Bambam had already left to meet his partner and Jackson stares at Mark. They’re the only ones left in the classroom. It’s very quiet, the type of silence Jackson enjoys the most. But right now he enjoys the nervous face Mark’s making much more. Jackson loves it, making the super-genius class president so shaky.

Mark sighs and thinks he would be able to lead this thing, but it seems like Jackson just want to stare at his face all day. Mark then grabs some papers and a few pencils, placing them in front of himself and Jackson.

‘’Alright, should we start then? I already have some ideas. Since it’s meant to be respectful to our teachers, we shouldn’t do anything too extreme..’’ Mark says but is suddenly cut off by Jackson.

Jackson slams his hands down loudly on his desk and leans closer to Mark, looking him deeply in the eyes. Jackson then looks at Mark’s mouth mask and rudely tries to take it off, but Mark panics and slaps Jackson’s hand away.

‘’Why do you still wear that thing, Mark? It should be healed enough now, shouldn’t it? Is it because your little master tells you to keep it on? Because he thinks you’ve turned ugly? That’s hilarious! It was a freaking box-cutter! Those can’t cut through skin, only scrape a little!’’ Jackson says harshly and laughs loudly.  
‘’So what? This is all your fault, isn’t it? As long as Jaebum hyung tells me to keep it on, even if it already healed, even if 10 years passes, I’ll keep it on if he says so.’’ Mark hisses and feels quite angry.  
‘’Jaebum hyung, Jaebum hyung! That’s all you’re thinking of, isn’t it, class-rep? If your Jaebum told you to kill yourself for him, would you do it?’’ Jackson asks and stares intensely at Mark, who seems annoyed with Jackson’s psychotic behaviour.

Jackson keeps laughing and removes his hand from the desk when Mark isn’t answering immediately. Jackson knows that if someone can’t give a quick answer, it means they’re doubting. Jackson shrugs and leans back on his chair, giving the paper back to Mark.

‘’I’ll shut my mouth and follow your leads, class-rep. You can decide on anything, as long as my lame foot can follow. You’re the leader.’’ Jackson says and the tense moment is soon forgotten.  
‘’Really? That’s alright with you?! Yay! Let’s make the best couple-dance of them all and beat everyone else!’’ Mark shouts and feels very excited for the first time in a long time, even when he realizes that it’s just a show and not a competition.

Mark grabs everything he has and goes into his genius-mode, which makes it impossible for Jackson to talk to him. He just sits there quietly on his chair and watches Mark do some magic. Some Mark-magic. He looks out the window and misses his baby Bambam, who probably has a really boring time without Jackson.

After ‘’working’’ for about 1 hour, Mark finishes and finally looks up. Jackson smiles at him, as he at one point thought Mark stopped breathing. Things like this seemed to be Mark’s biggest passion. The boys cleans up after themselves, grab their stuff and leaves the classroom. Just as they part ways and Jackson is on his way to meet Bambam, Mark shouts at him.

‘’Jackson! Just for your information, I would do it.’’ Mark suddenly says,  
‘’Really? Then why did you doubt? Why couldn’t you say it immediately when I asked you? Your words, do you even believe them yourself?’’ Jackson asks.  
‘’I do! I love Jaebum hyung, he’s my entire world. I didn’t think I felt like that before. But now I know, I would do anything for him. Even die.’’ Mark says overly dramatic.  
‘’Hahaha! Alright, class-rep! I believe you! Bye bye for now!!’’ Jackson laughs as he walks away.

Jackson feels unusually happy, having laughed so much because of Mark. He walks with his sunshine-smile through all the corridors until he’s in the third-year’s corridor. There’s barely anyone there, since most people had probably already left for the day. But Jackson hears some voices from around the corner and goes there. He hides behind the wall and carefully put out his head to see that Bambam is standing by the locker and talks to someone.

It’s probably his project-partner, Jinyoung or something. He’s very good-looking, with a simple haircut and a smile that makes Jackson think of a half-making-fun-of-you half-having-fun-with-you-smile. He looks at Bambam in a rather suspicious way and Jackson can see in Bambam’s eyes that he’s also looking at Junior in a way two people who just met shouldn’t be looking at each other. He leans in a little bit closer so he can hear their conversation better.

‘’You think this will be f-fine, Jinyoung hyung? Don’t you think this d-dance is a little bit too… intimate?’’ Bambam asks and feels his face turn red.  
‘’It’s fine, Bambam-sshi! You’re really smart for coming up with this dance. It’s beautiful and I’m sure the teachers will be proud of seeing it.’’ Jinyoung compliments and pats Bambam’s head.  
‘’A-alright then, see you t-tomorrow, right?’’ Bambam says and bids farewell.  
‘’Right! Be careful on your way, I don’t want your baby-face to get hurt!’’ Jinyoung shouts as Bambam walks away, which makes Bambam smile.

Jackson feels his heart turn black of hate and jealousy. Bambam is his. He can only talk and act like that in front of Jackson, so why has he never ever seen Bambam act like this? Bambam only looks scared and nervous around Jackson, never like he’s enjoying Jackson’s company.

As bambam rounds the corner where Jackson hides, he jumps out from there and grabs the shocked boy. Before Bambam manages to scream, Jackson places his hand over the boy’s mouth and calms him down. He feels so angry and jealous that he’s about to explode. Jackson grabs Bambam’s shoulders and pushes him harshly against nearest wall, which makes Bambam squeal.

‘’Bambam. Did you already forget? You said you would be repaying me with your body, your heart and your soul! So why are you acting all in-love with a guy you just met?!’’ Jackson screams and Bambam is barely following.  
‘’Hyung, a-are you talking about Jinyoung? This isn’t the f-first time I’ve met him, he’s my h-hyung from the first s-school I attended right w-when I moved here from T-thailand. He’s… just a d-dear friend to my, n-nothing more. Don’t worry, I… b-belong to you..’’ Bambam whispers and feels frightened by Jackson’s strong hold.  
‘’Really..? So you’re not cheating on me?’’ Jackson asks suspiciously.  
‘’Of c-course not h-hyung! I’ll just hang out with h-him now under these project-days. A-after all this is o-over, I’ll never t-talk to him a-again. I p-promise..’’ Bambam stutters and looks nervously into Jackson’s eyes.

‘’Bambam-sshi? What was that sound? Are you alright??’’ Someone suddenly shouts and when Jackson turns around, he sees that it’s Jinyoung.  
‘’Hyung..! It’s f-fine! Just a little m-misunderstanding, d-don’t worry.’’ Bambam says.

Jackson glares angrily at Jinyoung, who looks suspiciously at Jackson. He watches Jinyoung walk towards them and he places his hands on Jackson’s hands, forcefully removing them from Bambam’s collar. The smaller boy awkwardly stand on the floor and watches the two older boys sending each other death-glares.

‘’Why don’t you mind your own business and move along, pretty boy?’’ Jackson asks Jinyoung and smirks.  
‘’How could I just ignore this when you’re hurting my friend? You’re Jackson, aren’t you?’’ Jinyoung asks and steadily keeps eye contact with Jackson.  
‘’That’s correct. So what? Bambam’s with me, I can do whatever I want to him.’’ Jackson says and grabs Bambam’s collar again.

Bambam is barely able to react as Jackson grabs his collar, drags him closer to his body and harshly presses his lips against Bambam’s lips. The kiss feels emotional and much more brutal than usual. Jackson removes his lips, looks at Jinyoung who stands there with wide eyes. He turns his head to Bambam and places his hands on the younger boy’s shoulders.

‘’Bambam-sshi, is this true? You’re really together with this creep?’’ Junior asks and can barely believe his eyes.  
‘’T-that’s right, Jinyoung hyung. It’s t-true…’’ Bambam says and feels Jackson intense stares.  
‘’Alright, if you say so. See you tomorrow, then.’’ Junior nods and walks away.

Jackson stares at Bambam for a while and feels strange in his chest. Then he grabs Bambam’s hand and walks hand-in-hand with him all the way home. He feels that Bambam has his mind busy with other things, as he refuses to look at Jackson. It makes Jackson feel so angry and so sad at the same time.

 

His soulmate, was he already losing him? Whatever. Jackson would never allow it.


	6. Why won't you look at me the way you look at him?

Jackson’s waiting outside Bambam’s house one morning, having mixed feelings. The dance-show was today, which meant he has to dance in front of tons of people. He didn’t have social fear, Jackson just preferred staying in the background. In the shadows.

He sees the door open and Bambam steps outside, looking very pretty with his baby-pink shirt and tight black jeans. He gives Jackson a small smile and walks out to him, then he holds out his hand. Jackson smirks, he loves that Bambam already knows what he should do. He takes the smaller boy’s hand and intertwine their fingers, walking with him to school.

When they arrive, the boys have to part ways as they have to practice one more time before the show. Jackson looks at Bambam as he’s about to let him go, but he places his arm around the boy and drags him into his embrace. Jackson presses his lips against Bambam’s and gives him many pecks. Bambam blushes, feeling shy all of the sudden. Even if he’s gotten used to being kissed by Jackson by now.

‘’Bambam, can you say ‘’I’m yours forever, Jackson?’’ I need to hear it so I can do extra good in the show today, pleasee~?’’ Jackson asks cutely.

Bambam stares at Jackson, not surprised by his demand. It’s just that he have been demanding to hear Bambam say all kind of cheesy things these days. He kisses Bambam very often, wants to hold hands all the time and calls him every single night. Of course Bambam knows how much Jackson likes him, but it’s like Jackson thinks Bambam is being taken away from him.

Like he’s losing Bambam. Jinyoung was just his friend… Just a friend.. And Bambam’s first love.. Bambam looks at Jackson and is reminded that he can’t ever tell Jackson that. His body and soul may belong to Jackson, but his heart? It never left Jinyoung.

‘’...I’m y-yours forever.. Jackson h-hyung..’’ Bambam says and tries not to show any forced feelings.

Jackson smiles happily and removes his arm from Bambam, watches Bambam wave at him and then the boy turns around to meet up with Jinyoung. As Jackson sees Bambam’s back disappearing, he feels so empty. He can’t get rid of the feeling recently that Bambam isn’t his anymore. He can’t feel anything from Bambam. Of course he can easily make the younger boy say ‘’I love you’’, but there’s no feelings involved.

What should Jackson do? Kill Jinyoung? Threaten him? Whatever way Jackson had to do it, it should be in a way that would make Bambam finally give Jackson his whole heart.

 

Jackson meets Mark in the decided classroom and when Jackson walks inside, he sees Mark standing by the window with his naked back facing Jackson and changing clothes. Something on his back disturbs Jackson and he walks closer to the boy, carefully poking the skin of his back. Mark twitches by the sudden touch and jumps in surprise.

When he sees that it’s just Jackson, he calms down and feels annoyed that he got worked up for nothing. He looks at Jackson as he touches Mark’s back again, touching the biggest scar that Jaebum had caused him. Mark sees it as a sign of love, while Jackson just feels grossed out.

‘’Don’t tell me that your little master did that to you? Wow, I don’t even know why I’m surprised after watching that guy almost fucking murdering Bambam’’ Jackson snickers and pokes the scar.  
‘’Don’t talk bad about Jaebum hyung! Everything he does is for a good reason!’’ Mark shouts and puts on the black dress-shirt they agreed on.

Jackson just rolls his eyes and giggles as he takes off his own clothes, quickly puts on the decided black dancing-clothes and then his favorite leather shoes. He sits down on a desk and watches Mark do the same and when he’s not removing his mouth mask, Jackson sighs loudly.

He jumps down from the desk and walks to Mark, places his hands on his mouth mask before Mark’s able to react and removes it. Jackson jumps in surprise when Mark suddenly freaks out and screams loudly. He tries to take the mask back, but Jackson quickly runs to a window and throws it out. Mark attempts to run out of the classroom to get it, but Jackson just grabs his wrist and throws him back in.

There’s barely any wound or scar visible on Mark’s face. Actually, he somehow looks even more prettier than before. If he just covered it up with some make-up, you wouldn’t even be able to see it up-close.

‘’Jackson, you don’t understand! Jaebum hyung is going to kill me if he sees me without the mask! I’m hideous, let go off me so I can go get it!’’ Mark says and tries to cover himself with his hands.  
‘’He won’t. If he really loves you, he’ll realize than you look exactly the same as before.’’ Jackson says and rolls his eyes.  
‘’No, I don’t! Why won’t you listen to me!!’’ Mark screams and shrinks down to the floor with tears running down his face.

Even though seeing and hearing people cry is the best thing Jackson knows, he’s mentally stable enough to not be creepy in this moment and instead picks his phone up. He turns the camera-app on and holds his phone in front of Mark’s face. Mark finally raises his head and looks at himself, barely believing his eyes. Jackson is more shocked that the boy hasn’t looked himself in the mirror for over 2 months. Now that’s just straight up weird.

‘’See now, class-rep? You’re pretty, alright. Almost too pretty for a dude though. But whatever, don’t wear the mask when we dance. Surprise your man!’’ Jackson shouts, giggles loudly and removes his phone from Mark.  
‘’Alright. I’m pretty such Jaebum hyung won’t enjoy it. But if it goes wrong, I’ll blame it on you.’’ Mark says and glares as Jackson.  
‘’I don’t doubt that!’’ Jackson says and laughs, happy that the drama is finally over.

 

They prepare the last things, dances a few times before feeling that they finally got everything right and then they eat some snacks. There’s barely an hour left before the show, so Jackson lies to Mark that he’ll go to the bathroom. Instead, he walks to the third-year’s classroom he knows Bambam and Jinyoung is in. He just wants to check on Bambam. But instead he sees him in the intense embrace of Jinyoung.

He feels his heart turn into stone and fall down a deep dark pit. Jackson hides right behind the door, making sure to hear what they say. All he wants to do is run inside and murder that bastard in front of Bambam and make Bambam cry with his broken heart. But Jackson don’t. He just stands there, listening to them.

 

Bambam places his hand in Junior’s and the boys starts repeating some steps they have problems with. Jinyoung’s the lead and Bambam gracefully follow his lead, looking deeply into his eyes. They have perfect chemistry and their teamwork is excellent. When they finally finish and feel that they got everything right, they sit down on a desk to catch their breath.

Bambam stares into the wall and feels embarrassed at how much he has come to like Jinyoung. He was his first love in middle-school and Bambam thought he would forget about his feelings for Jinyoung when he moved, but he didn’t. When he realized that it was actually the same Jinyoung he was paired with for the dance-show, he was very surprised. Bambam had no idea that Jinyoung had also transferred to the same school just a few months later.

Bambam turns his head and sees Jinyoung staring at him with his unique smile. He holds out his hand and gives Bambam a bottle of soda. Bambam takes it and smile with gratitude. As they sit there in silence waiting for the show to start in about 40 minutes, Bambam feels bubbly with questions.

‘’H-hyung, can I a-ask you something?’’ Bambam asks.  
‘’Of course, Bambam-sshi! Ask me anything you want!’’ Jinyoung says with a big smile.  
‘’Ehm.. I’ve w-wondered, why didn’t y-you tell me that you t-transferred to the s-same school as me u-until last month..?’’ Bambam asks and looks at the floor.  
‘’..I’m so sorry, Bambam. I know I should’ve told you, but I was afraid you’ve forgotten about me.’’ Jinyoung says and pats Bambam’s head.

Bambam nods and wants to ask Jinyoung a thousand more questions, but he feels that he doesn’t need to know any more. Jinyoung is here with him now, being the only person that can make him feel loved and valuable. Bambam shivers when he thinks about what Jackson would do to him if he knew what Bambam was thinking.

They spend the rest of the time just chatting about random things and having a really nice time. Jackson’s still standing outside, feeling like throwing up when he hears how Bambam laughs and has so much fun with that bastard. He never laughs like that with Jackson. As he realizes there’s only 10 minutes left before the show starts, Jackson turns around and runs back to Mark.

 

The show starts and the first dance-pair begins. All the teachers and the principal sit in the front, looking all fancy and dressed-up. Even the sleazy Mr.Kim has his iconic green costume-jacket on. There’s quite a lot of parents, siblings and other relatives in the audience as well. At least 200 people is watching.

Jackson feels nervous as he and Mark is soon to go up. Mark is probably more anxious though, he’s constantly looking around to make sure Jaebum hasn’t seen him. Jackson turns his head and sees Bambam standing a few steps behind him with Jinyoung by his side. The boy notices Jackson’s stares and sends him a smile. Jackson smirks back, even though his heart is broken and all he wants to do is to hold Bambam in his arms.

It’s finally Jackson and Mark’s turn. The boys look at each other, makes sure they’re both on the same page and then they walk out into the big show-room. Jackson feels his stomach turn and twist when so many eyes is looking at him. But Mark grabs his hand and gives him a supporting smile. Mark leans closer to Jackson and whispers in his ear.

‘’Don’t mess anything up now, Jackson. Follow my leads as usual and remember, be RESPECTFUL!’’ Mark whispers and stands straight up.  
‘’’Alrighty, class-rep!’’ Jackson nods and follows his lead.

They start dancing and though it’s nerve-wrecking, Jackson kind of feels that things are going quite well. Mark’s extremely careful and graceful with his movements, moving around the room as if he’s a glamorous wan. Even though Jackson probably looks like a whale beside him, it doesn’t feel like he’s messing up. Their song is slow, but happy at the same time and Mark told Jackson that their dance is supposed to represent loyalty and respect towards the older generation.

When they finish and end the dance with a deep bow, most teachers and people stand up to applaud. Jackson doesn’t really care about the reactions, he’s just happy that it’s finally over. He looks at Mark and enjoys the face he’s making. Not his usual anxious and horrified face, but a really nice smiling face.

As they walk out through the door where everyone else is waiting for their turn, Mark noticed a pair of eyes looking hatefully at him. He turns his head and sees Jaebum leanings against a wall, not liking what he’s seeing. Mark looks around to see where Jackson went, but Jaebum grabs Mark’s wrist and pulls him into the bathroom. Leaving his partner Youngjae looking even more confused than usual.

Jackson watches the two boys continuing their drama and rolls his eyes, wondering why Jaebum just can’t accept Mark’s feelings. He shrugs. Looks at Bambam who walks with Jinyoung towards the door. Before the walk inside, Jackson shows up beside Bambam and grabs his arm. He raises Bambam’s arm and looks at him with a huge smile.

‘’Sorry to disturb you, Bambam. But I just wanted to say good luck out there.’’ Jackson says.  
‘’T-thank you, Jackson hyung.. Y-you and Mark were r-really good.’’ Bambam says and tries to ignore Jackson strange behavior.  
‘’That’s nice of you, Jackson. But we have to go in now, so excuse us.’’’ Jinyoung hisses and makes Jackson let go of Bambam.

Jackson removes his hand and lets it drop to his side, as he watches his soulmate literally being dragged away from him a that bastard. Bambam turns his head to Jackson and gives him a sad-looking smile. Jackson can’t believe how many times his heart have been crushed and turned into a black stone within these weeks.

 

Bambam looks at Jinyoung, places his hand in Jinyoung’s and Jinyoung places his arm around Bambam’s waist. As the music starts, the two boys carefully moves their feet and start dancing. They keep looking into each other’s eyes and move along perfectly. The dance is very intimate, very sensual and romantic. Bambam's sure he can hear some girls awww-ing in some corner.

As Jinyoung caresses his hand around Bambam, he feels something new in his chest. A special feeling whenever he looks at Bambam is nothing new. But right now, as he holds the younger boy and dances out his feelings, Bambam really shines. Jinyoung still don’t understand what such an amazing boy like Bambam is doing with that teacher-killer.

Jackson has moved from the waiting-room and is standing among the audience, watching the special show performed by Bambam and Jinyoung. Jackson tightens his fists, feeling the anger and hate and jealousy boil in his body. The dance between the two seems to be much more than just a simple dance, it’s like they’re confessing their feelings and expressing emotions with their moves.

Jackson hates it.

When Bambam takes one last step and Jinyoung twirls back into his embrace, they finish their dance. They bow deeply and apparently their dance have moved all the teachers, as every single person in the room is standing up and clapping their hands. Some people even cry. Bambam sees Mr.Kim standing in a corner, wiping off his glasses wet from all the crying.

Bambam looks at Jinyoung who’s smiling big at him. Jinyoung grabs his hand, squeezes it and they feel very proud of each other. At that moment, Bambam is sure of his feelings. He likes Jinyoung. He loves him.

But Jackson hates it.

 

Jaebum hears the sound of tons of people clapping their hands. He guesses it was some pair that was extra amazing, not mediocre like his and Youngjae’s dance. Jaebum turns his attention back to the boy lying on the bathroom floor, bleeding from his nose and crying loudly.

Jaebum had no choice but to punish Mark. He betrayed Jaebum, did something without asking him. Hurt his pride. Even if Jaebum was shocked by how beautiful and spotless Mark looked when he dances with Jackson, Jaebum was still furious. He removed the mask Jaebum had given him without even saying a single word to his leader.

Jaebum looks at Mark, stares at the wound that’s barely visible anymore. He don’t know why, but it annoys Jaebum so much. As Mark looks at him through the blood and the tears, he’s smiling at the older boy. Even after all the terrible things Jaebum has done to him, everything he has caused him, Mark can still smile at Jaebum. Mark can still smile at the monster who destroyed everything he had.

‘’Mark, why? Why are you happy? Why don’t you hate me? After all I’ve caused you, can you still say that you love me?!’’ Jaebum screams and raises his hand again.

He slaps his hand once again very hard against Mark’s already bloody face. Again and again, until it turns into punching and Jaebum’s fist is soaking with blood. When Jaebum stops, Mark falls down exhausted on the floor. He closes his eyes as he thinks about how loved he is by Jaebum, even when the older boy is doing this to him.

Jaebum shrinks down on the floor beside Mark, stares into the wall with a empty feeling. He throws a glance at Mark, who’s smiling as if he’s having a good time. Jaebum crawls over to Mark and carefully places his head on the boy’s chest. Mark opens his eyes and is surprised with the sight. He very slowly puts his hand in Jaebum’s hair and pats him, earning a look of appreciation from Jaebum.

‘’Hyung, I do love you. So much. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in the entire world.’’ Mark says and Jaebum feels his violent heart beat in his chest.  
‘’...Prove it.’’ Jaebum demands.

Mark nods and leans his face closer to Jaebum’s. He looks the older boy deeply into his eyes, then presses his lips against Jaebum’s and quickly pecks him. He know he could normally never do that, but by going against Jaebum’s rules will make the older boy believe Mark more. He sees the look of the older and they smile at each other.

‘’I believe you, Mark. From now on, will you still be by my side? Love me and give me affection whenever I ask you?’’ Jaebum asks and hold out his hand.  
‘’Of course. I belong to you, Jaebum hyung.’’ Mark says and accept Jaebum’s hand.

 

When Bambam and Jinyoung goes back to the classroom they practiced in before to clean up after themselves, Bambam can’t get rid of the feeling he felt before. Jinyoung goes to the desk to get his stuff and quickly mop the floor, when he suddenly feels two small arms around his waist. He turns his head and sees Bambam hugging him tightly, pressing his face against Jinyoung’s back.

‘’Bambam-sshi? Is there anything wrong?’’ Jinyoung asks nicely.  
‘’H-hyung. I’m sorry, but t-there’s something I have w-wanted to tell you f-for a long time..’’ Bambam mumbles with his face pressing against Jinyoung sweaty shirt.  
‘’What is it?’’ Jinyoung asks.

As Bambam is too shy to continue his confession, Jinyoung shakes off the boy from his back and turns around. He sees how red Bambam’s face is and can’t help but smile at the cute boy. He places his hands on Bambam’s shoulders, making steady eye-contact with him.

‘’Tell me, Bambam-sshi. We’re friends, aren’t we?’’ Jinyoung says,

‘’...I l-love you!!’’ Bambam shouts, much louder than he expected.

Jackson who has just arrived to the classroom and his himself at his usual place, hears the confession Bambam makes. He knew it. He knew that Bambam was in love with that bastard, but why does it hurt so much to know that? Have Jackson really lost Bambam? Was he even his to begin with? Bambam’s heart, did it ever belong to Jackson? Not even once?

Jinyoung stares at Bambam with wide eyes and is lost to words. He knows how awkward it must feel for the boy when Jinyoung can’t answer him immediately, as he isn’t 100% sure of his feelings for Bambam yet. Jinyoung thinks up a plan and tells Bambam about it.

‘’Alright, you’re really brave for telling me your feeling, Bambam-sshi. But my answer, can you wait for it?’’ Jinyoung asks and smiles at him.  
‘’...Until w-when?’’ Bambam asks shyly, not feeling completely rejected.  
‘’Until tomorrow? Wait for me outside that new cafe I talked about with you the other day. You’ll know my answer is yes if I show up. If I don’t come, then it’s a no. Is that okay?’’ Jinyoung says.

Bambam and feel extremely excited, even though he knows Jackson will probably murder him when he finds out. When the two boys finishes their cleaning and walk out of the classroom, Bambam waves at Jinyoung as he walks away and smiles happily. But just when Bambam turns around, he sees Jackson coming out from the shadows.

He doesn’t look angry or disappointed like he did that last time, he’s actually smiling hugely at Bambam and seems to be in a very good mood. Bambam feels unsure and very nervous, but walks towards him and they start walking home together as usual. He knows Jackson heard his confession and must be furious, so why isn’t he saying anything. As they walk out of the school-building, Jackson stops suddenly. He pulls out his box-cutter, just randomly plays with it between his fingers and smirks when he sees Bambam’s terrified face.

‘’What are you afraid of, cute little Bambam? Is there anything you should be telling me? Like, I don’t know, you confessing your love to that bastard? Even though you’re mine?’’ Jackson asks with that smirk on his face, continuing playing with his cutter.  
‘’I..I’m sorry, h-hyung! I couldn’t h-hold it back anymore. I know y-you saved me, I k-know I’m paying you b-back right now.. But! My heart… I c-can’t give it to y-you..’’ Bambam whispers and feels tears forming in his eyes.  
‘’Well, I’m not stopping you.’’ Jackson says suddenly.

His words seems to surprise Bambam as the boy raises his head with wide eyes. He knows he can’t trust Jackson’s words, but Bambam can’t help but feel happy. Jackson stops messing around with the cutter, puts it back down in his pocket and turns his head to Bambam. He walks closer to the boy and leans his face very close, until their lips almost touch.

‘’But, there’s a catch. If that guy shows up tomorrow and accept your feelings, I won’t bother you anymore. I will leave you alone, accept the payment you’ve given me and let you have your little love-life.’’ Jackson says and feels annoyed with the happy expression Bambam makes.  
‘’Really? That’s okay?’’ He asks, perhaps a little bit too excited.  
‘’Yeah. But, if he doesn’t show up and rejects you, you can’t ever leave my side. You’ll give me all of you. You’ll stop thinking about Jinyoung and give me your heart.’’ Jackson says.

Bambam looks at Jackson and knew his deal would be difficult. But it’s fair, as Bambam already have the feeling that Jinyoung will accept him. He smiles as Jackson and holds out his hand in front of the older boy. Jackson nods, firmly takes Bambam’s small hand and shakes it. It’s like they’re making a good old honest agreement.

Though, Jackson isn’t planning to play honestly.

 

Jinyoung stands by his locker and takes out all the stuff he needs, placing them in his bag and then closing the locker. He was the last one out of the classroom as he couldn’t stop thinking about Bambam’s confession. Jinyoung thinks he’s going to accept Bambam, as the younger boy means so much to him.

Jinyoung’s completely alone in the corridor and as he’s deeply lost in thoughts, he jumps in surprise when he hears a loud bang. He sees a bag suddenly being thrown at his feet and Jinyoung turns his head to the side, seeing Jackson standing over there with his hand on the lockers. He looks creepy as usual, smirking at Jinyoung. Jinyoung just sighs loudly and closes his bag, placing it on his back.

‘’What do you want, Jackson? If you don’t mind, I’ve got to go to my cutie Bambam to accept his feelings. You know he’s dumping you for me, right?’’ Jinyoung says cheekily, laughing a little over that fact.  
‘’Don’t you wanna save your little mommy instead?’’ Jackson suddenly says and Jinyoung freezes.  
‘’What are you talking about?’’ Jinyoung hisses angrily.

Jackson smirks even wider and picks up some paper from his backpack, throws them at Jinyoung and watches the boy read the content. Jackson can barely hold back his excitement when he sees Jinyoung’s change of expression when he realizes what’s on the papers.

It’s pictures. Pictures of Jinyoung’s sick mother lying in a bad in the hospital. Jinyoung sakes, he knows he hasn't told anyone about this. His mother is dying and is she don’t get the needed operation within a year, she’ll die. But the operation is way too expensive, Jinyoung won’t be able to earn that much by just working part-time jobs.

‘’You need money for the operation, right? Look in the bag over there, there’s enough money for any operation you want!!’’ Jackson shouts dramatically.

Jinyoung listens carefully to Jackson’s words and turns his head to look at the bag. He walks over to the bag, grabs it and opens it. He can’t believe his eyes when he sees the enormous amount of money. Jinyoung hands shakes and he feels extremely desperate. He turns back to Jackson.

‘’You… How did you find out about my mother? And where did you get all of this money?!’’ Jinyoung asks.  
‘’That’s not important right now, is it? All I am doing is giving you the money if you reject Bambam and don’t show up at that cafe today.’’ Jackson explains and snickers.  
‘’I knew it. I knew you just wouldn’t let Bambam go. You’re a really horrible person, Jackson.’’ Junior hisses and feels furious, but looks at the money again.  
‘’Huh? Should you really be saying that to the person offering money to save your mother’s life? If you’re not retarded, you’ll take the money and go!’’ Jackson shouts.

‘’Between Bambam and your mother’s life, who will you choose?’’


	7. Are monsters born or created?

How Jackson became who he is today and why.

Jackson may be a creep who enjoys seeing people being hurt and cry in front of him, but he has not always been that way. He was actually quite the friendly guy once in the past, before a certain someone completely destroyed his sanity. But it wasn’t just the normal kind of bullying, that person spent their entire wake moment to bring poor Jackson down to hell. Jackson just did what any victim would do in that situation.

He killed that bastard.

 

6 years ago.

12-year old Jackson was walking his way to his first day of middle school. He was smiling big and felt very excited, as most of his friends from elementary school would also be in Jackson’s class. It was such a pretty and sunny day that perfectly described how Jackson was feeling.

He arrived to the school-yard and was met by some of his friends. They were just as excited as Jackson, talked about random things and laughed out loudly. The group walked through the corridor, past all the older students. Jackson felt very nervous but kept his big smile on his face and tried to walk with confidence. A older woman passed by him, Jackson assumed she was a teacher. The woman was dressed all in black and had on a stone-cold expression.

She scared Jackson somehow.

Jackson and his group of friends arrived to their classroom and waited outside for their new teacher. While they waited, the social Jackson talked to all his new classmates and earned everyone’s heart. He loved being in the spotlight and the one everyone liked.

Suddenly, everyone became quiet and turned around. Jackson saw that black-dressed woman coming towards them, guessing she would become their homeroom-teacher. All the kids moved out of the way and let the woman lock up the door she walked inside, then everyone else walked in after.

Jackson hurried inside and picked the seat in the front, on each side with his two best friends. All the other kids picked their seat and when everything had calmed down, the black-dressed woman picked up a pen and wrote something on the blackboard. The kids were well-behaved and watched her in silence.

She finished writing and took a few steps to the side, showed everyone what she had written. It was her name. Mrs.Maya. She placed her hands on her side and looked out over her new class, her eyes stopping on Jackson. He saw it as a friendly action and smiled big at her. Mrs.Maya just frowned and then opened her mouth to talk.

‘’Good morning, my new students. As you can see, my name’s Maya. I’m from the Philippines and moved to South Korea 10 years ago. Hopefully you’ll enjoy my presence. Let’s all get along good, alright?’’ Mrs.Maya said and smiled.

Everyone nodded and their first lesson of middle school began. The rest of the day was spent just getting to know each other and meet all their new teachers. Jackson enjoyed it and thought it would be three very good school-years.

 

A few weeks into the school-year, Mrs.Maya told the class that they were going to have a english test the next week and it would be a very big part of their grade. Jackson panicked. English was both his least favorite and worst subject. He always got an F on every english-test in elementary school, no matter how hard he studied. It was just impossible for him.

When he told one of his friends about it, the friend told Jackson to just cheat instead. Jackson freaked out. He could never do such a thing. But he was kind of in a pinch, what other choice did he have if he didn’t want to fail the class? Even though it went against Jackson’s morals, he decided to to it in the end.

One day in school after the last lesson had ended and almost everyone had gone home, there were only Jackson left sneaking around. His friends had told him that Mrs.Maya kept all the answer-sheets in her desk in the top drawer. Jackson stood at the door and felt very nervous, then he places his hand on the doorknob and walked inside.

He quickly walked over to the desk and looked for the drawer his friends told him about. Jackson found it, opened the drawer and immediately saw the sheet in the front. A big smile formed on his face. Just as Jackson picked it up and quickly looked through the answers, Jackson jumped in surprise and freezed when he heard the door open. Someone walked inside slowly. Jackson turned around terrified, and was met with the cold expression of Mrs.Maya.

‘’Jackson? What are you doing right now? I can’t believe it, I never took you as such a bad little prick. How I’m supposed to explain this to your parents?’’ Mrs.Maya asked and shook in her in disappointment.  
‘’I’m sorry, Mrs.Maya.. I’ll leave the sheet here and not cheat on the test. Please just don’t tell anyone about this.’’ Jackson begged and bowed deeply.

He placed the sheet in its place in the desk, closed the drawer and turned around. He walked towards the door and just as Jackson passed by the staring Mrs.Maya, she grabbed his arm and stopped hi. Jackson got surprised and almost shouted, as she was holding him very hard. He looked at his teacher with a confused expression.

‘’You just got caught in the act, Jackson. This kind of behavior is not tolerated in our school. Do you really think I can let you leave unpunished?’’ Mrs.Maya asked and smiled a very wide smile.

He thought his teacher would just give him an F right there or perhaps attention for a week. But when she walked to the door and closed it behind her, Jackson was sure that was not the case. Mrs.Maya leaned against the door, walked towards Jackson and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Jackson didn’t think it was possible to experience hell while alive.

Mrs.Maya probably kept him there for at least one hour. She didn’t say anything, just undressed the poor boy and touched him in places not even Jackson himself had touched yet. Jackson closed his eyes while she was touching him, tried to think about other things. But then he felt she older woman’s dry, adult-ish lips on his, he felt he panic in his body.

He tried to scream and struggle, but Mrs.Naya was an adult and much stronger than him. She just pushed him against a wall, placed a tissue in his mouth and made him keep still. When Jackson started crying and tears fell down his face, he was her laughed quietly. Like she was enjoying it.

After deciding to let Jackson go, she quickly put his clothes back on and dried his wet face. She dragged him to the door and opened, then pushed him out into the corridor. Jackson stared at her. Traumatized and scarred.

‘’With this, we’re even. I won’t tell anyone about you trying to cheat and you won’t tell anyone about this, okay?’’ Mrs.Maya asked and stared intensely at the young boy.

Jackson heard what she said, but was too deeply lost in thoughts. He just nodded as a agreement, turned towards the corridor and slowly walked home.

Jackson didn’t go to school once for the rest of that week.

 

When his mother couldn’t allow him to miss classes anymore, Jackson was forced to face his fears and go back to school. When he arrived to the first lesson, his friends told him that they were going to have the big english-test in the morning. Jackson freaked out. He had completely forgotten about that since Mrs.Maya found out about him trying to cheat.

Jackson had been busy feeling sorry for himself the entire week that he hadn’t studied one bit for the test. He knew he was screwed. Jackson frowned, felt anxious when he walked into the classroom with his friends. He looked at his desk in the front, suddenly got a feeling that it wasn’t his place anymore. He sat down anyway. Everyone felt Mrs.Maya’s presence and the class got quiet.

Mrs.Maya immediately noticed that Jackson was back and a small smirk formed on her lips. She had eye contact with the boy, made sure he hadn’t forgotten about their little ‘’things’’ last week. Jackson lowered his head and stared down at the floor, not wishing to remember.

Mrs.Maya told the class something about the test, then she walked around in the classroom and handed out the test-papers to each student. When she passed by Jackson, she walked extra slow. Jackson felt her hand ‘’accidentally’’ touch his arm. He got stiff, tried not to show his face of fear to his friends.

Jackson could finally calm down when Mrs.Maya continued walking and that she didn’t do anything worse to him. But how could she, they were in middle of the class and she would be fired if someone saw what she was doing, Jackson thought. Right?

 

A few days after the test, Mrs.Maya gave back the test-results to all her students. Jackson’s friends all got grades over C and only he got an F. He held the paper and felt his body shake in sadness. Of course he already knew how it was going to go, but it still hurt his pride a lot. He raised his head and saw that Mrs.Maya stared at him from her desk. She was smiling at him.

When everyone had gotten their test back and everyone had mixed emotions, Jackson and his friends were just about to walk home. But Jackson was suddenly stopped by Mrs.Maya’s strong hand around his wrist. She smiled at his friends, told them she had to talk with Jackson. His friends simply nodded and left Jackson with his biggest fear.

‘’Jackson, stop struggling so much. I’m not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk about your grade for my class. You got the time, don’t you?’’ She asked and let go of Jackson’s wrist.  
‘’...Alright..’’ Jackson answered nervously.

Mrs.Maya smirked again and walked over to her desk, sat down on the chair and placed her long legs on the table. She picked up some papers and told the confused boy to sit down on his seat. He nodded and quickly did what she said, since he just wanted to go home.

‘’As you know, you got an F on the most important test this year. It means you’ll fail my class if you do not get a much higher grade on all the upcoming tests. But that’s impossible for you, isn’t it?’’ Mrs.Maya said.

Jackson froze at her words. He felt completely useless. Of course the scary woman was right. Jackson wouldn’t be able to improve his english-skills not his grades. It really was impossible.

‘’Your parents would be sad if you got an F as your official grade, wouldn’t they? They’ll be disappointed with you, maybe even hate you for it. You don’t want what, do you’’ Mrs.Maya asked, barely able to hold back her laughter when Jackson shook his head.

‘’Of course you don’t. But, what if I told you that there’s a way for you to handle my class, would you listen to my words?’’ Mrs.Maya asked.

Jackson raised his head and looked into the heartless eyes of his teacher. He knew she wasn’t telling the whole truth, of course she wanted something from Jackson in return. There were no way Jackson could trust any words that came out of her mouth. She was a monster.

But Jackson was weak.

After a few minutes, Jackson nodded as his answer. Mrs.Maya smiled, threw away all her papers and walked the short distance to Jackson’s desk. She sat down on the table and forcefully grabbed the poor boy’s collar to pull him closer to her.

‘’That’s a good boy. You won’t have to worry about anything from now on, you’ll get an A on every test and homework. I just need a little something from you in return, my cute Jackson.’’ Mrs.Maya said and placed her big hand on Jackson’s small face.  
‘’..T-tell me..’’ Jackson stuttered.  
‘’It’s nothing much. We just do the things we did that one time you almost turned bad. But I saved you from that, from turning into a bad person, from yourself. Right?’’ Mrs.Maya asked and stared intensely into Jackson’s eyes.

‘’Right. You saved me.’’

 

After that day, Jackson spent his time with Mrs.Maya after almost every english lesson. Jackson started to fear for his life every day, going to school was now like remembering the worst nightmare he had ever had 100 times a day.

Mrs.Maya wasn’t just a pervert that preyed and used small kids, she was also really crazy. Every time Jackson couldn’t take it anymore and started crying, Mrs.Maya would just stand there and laugh at him. She told Jackson that making and seeing people cry was very exciting, it was beautiful. Physically hurting people was of course very fun, but there was nothing like hearing the tears of a broken soul.

Jackson did think the woman was out of her mind. But the more time he spent with her, the more Jackson thought he was also out of his mind. Mrs.Maya had changed him. He wasn’t the cool, social and popular boy anymore. He had lost all of his friends and his place in the classroom. Jackson had no idea why he was even going to school anymore.

His fear for Mrs.Maya was slowly turning into something else. Jackson wasn’t scared of what the woman would do to him anymore, she had already destroyed him. She had damaged his sanity, made him insane. He wasn’t afraid of anything anymore.

He hated her. With all his might and from the deepest part of his heart. His hatred for his teacher was bigger than words could ever describe.

 

One day when Jackson was as usual ‘’hanging out’’ with his dear teacher Mrs.Maya, the door opened and the two were surprised by sight of Yugyeom. A classmate of Jackson’s, a boy he never talked to but heard was one of the smartest in the class. Yugyeom had apparently forgot his homework and ran back to pick it up. But he probably didn’t expect his homeroom-teacher and classmate to be in such a… position.

Jackson was naked as always, but this time he was thankful that he was only naked on his upper body. Mrs.Maya had recently taken a bigger interest in humiliating and psychologically harming Jackson. Raping him was apparently not as fun anymore. Not like he complained.

Jackson and Mrs.Maya just stood there, stared at the shocked boy. Yugyeom ran to get his stuff and as he walked back to disappear again, Mrs.Maya gone to the door and locked it behind her. The situation reminded Jackson of their ‘’first’’ time together. He panicked at what the horrible woman was about to do, again.

‘’Jackson. You don’t want this boy to call the cops and tell everyone about this, do you? Both of us would be in serious trouble.’’ Mrs.Maya told Jackson, knowing exactly what she was doing.  
‘’..Yeah.. Then, what should we do?’’ Jackson asked and felt sorry for Yugyeom.  
‘’Grab him.’’ She said coldly.

Jackson froze, but was afraid he would be punished by her later if he didn’t listen. He looked at Yugyeom who were staring at Jackson and looked scared out of his mind. Jackson understood, as he once too was innocent and had no idea about the true twisted mind of their teacher.

Jackson ran up to the boy and before Yugyeom was able to protect himself, Jackson grabbed a chair and swung it towards him. Yugyeom screamed loudly and Jackson raised the chair, threw it at him and hit the boy harshly on his head.

Yugyeom didn’t die. But he probably wished that he had.

For most of that evening, Mrs.Maya spent her time punishing Yugyeom. Jackson thought he was watching some saw-movie at one point and could barely look at the scene. She tortured Yugyeom because he had disturbed them? Or what was her reason exactly? It was just horrible. She was horrible.

When Mrs.Maya decided that Yugyeom have had enough punishment, she simply opened the door and let the boy go home. Jackson watched him wiggle out of the classroom, covered in blood and pain. He was missing two fingers, his face was full of terrifying scares and his eyes was of a broken soul.

But that was probably the reason for Mrs.Maya to let him go so simply. Yugyeom didn’t cry once, so he wasn’t interesting to Mrs.Maya. Jackson had cried like a baby the first time, which an innocent child would normally do if they had to experience that kind of situation. So why hadn’t Yugyeom cried. Jackson looked at his teacher and asked her.

‘’He’s already broken. Probably abused at home by his parents. His tears have already dried, he’s a goner.’’ Mrs.Maya said and Jackson didn’t really understand.

And she was right about Yugyeom. The next day Jackson went to school, their principal announced that a kid from the first year had committed suicide. When Jackson went into the classroom and didn’t see that one person he really hoped to see, he felt horrible inside.

Yugyeom had ended his life last night.

From that moment, Jackson swore he would make Mrs.Maya pay. He would let her get away with hurting him. But the moment she dragged an innocent boy into her twisted games, Jackson couldn’t let his teacher do what she wanted anymore.

He had to kill her. Before she killed him.

 

It was on a cold december day, 6 months before Jackson would end his middle school-year. He would finally graduate and become a high-schooler. But there was something he had to do before he turned 15.

He looked at the box-cutter in his hand and grabbed it more firmly, while walking with fast steps through the quiet corridor. It was a friday afternoon and everyone had gone home for the weekend, everyone except for Mrs.Maya. Jackson arrived to the classroom and looked through the window, he saw his teacher sitting by her desk and worked on her computer. She hadn’t called Jackson to visit her that day, so his visit would come as a surprise.

He opened the door and walked inside, closer the door and locked behind him like the way Mrs.Maya always did. She noticed the boy and a big smile was formed on her lips. She stood up, walked towards Jackson with open arms and was about to hug him. Until she saw what he was holding in his hand. Her smile faded slowly.

‘’What’s the meaning of this, Jackson? What, are you here to kill me? Tired of being my plaything?!’’ Mrs.Maya hissed and glared angrily at the boy.  
‘’I’m just here to make you pay for what you’ve done to me for all these years. For what you did to Yugyeom, to all the poor kids before me.’’ Jackson said and raised the cutter.  
‘’The other kids? Oh, so you have done some research on me? I see. That’s impressive, how did you find that out?’’ Mrs.Maya asked, not letting go of her gaze.  
‘’That’s not important right now, is it? mrs.Maya. You’re not a teacher, not a woman nor a you a human being! You’re just trash on this planet!! People like you should go extinct and make our planet clean again!!’’ Jackson screamed and threw his cutter at Mrs.Maya.

Jackson saw the mad expression Mrs.Maya made when he tried to stab her. She avoided the stab easily by just taking a few steps backwards and then slapping Jackson’s hand so he almost fell down. He raised the cutter and tried to run at her again, but she pushed him so he fell down harshly on the floor.

She kicked Jackson with a lot of power on his side so he rolled to the other side of the room and he shouted in pain. Mrs.Maya was furious over the way Jackson had talked to her and the way he was acting now. She walked to the injured boy and kneeled down in front of him. She knew there wasn’t any teachers or students still in the building, so she could carefully punish the disloyal little boy.

Mrs.Maya grabbed Jackson’s hair and yanked him closer to her face, looking deeply into the boy’s black eyes. She expected to see the usual fear and hatred in his eyes. The extreme fear of his teacher that always made him cry. But Mrs.Maya couldn’t see any fear in Jackson’s eyes. Rather, Jackson was smiling.

Mrs.Mya let go of his hair and stood up, stared at Jackson with a disappointed look. The boy stared right back at her from his place, smiled widely as his teacher always did. Something about him right now creeped Mrs.Maya out. As she was staring at him, Jackson suddenly started laughing out loudly. Mra.Maya stood there with wide eyes and shook her head.

‘’You’ve gone crazy, Jackson. But I must say, you’re the first kid I’ve met that have stayed with me for such a long time. All the others couldn’t take it anymore. They either move away or killed themselves. You’re very strong, Jackson.’’ Mrs.Maya said and heartlessly clapped her hands.  
‘’..I’m not strong, nor have I gone crazy. Since I was already crazy to begin with. I guess I just needed another monster to be activated.’’ Jackson said, smirked widely and stood up right in front of his teacher.  
‘’Who’re you calling a monster?! I have never killed anyone, they all did that themselves!’’ Mrs.Maya defended herself with.  
‘’Well, that doesn’t matter. I’m not letting you escape today and hurt any more children.’’ Jackson said.

With his words, he raised his hand again and quickly stabbed Mrs.Maya on her arm while she was ready. Blood spurted and even though the wound wasn’t deep, she screamed loudly and tried to stop Jackson by grabbing the cutter. But Jackson pulled the cutter off her and slit the skin of her hand, blood dropped from her whole arm.

She cursed Jackson when he cut her and stabbed her several times, suddenly very quick and blinded with revenge. Mrs.Maya turned around when she knew she couldn’t stop Jackson anymore, and ran with all her might towards the door, locked it up and tried to escape out from the classroom. Jackson was fast and he soon stood right next to her. But Mrs.Maya managed to run out of the door, almost closed the door but Jackson managed to place his foot in between.

She smirked. Saw the situation as a perfect time for punishing the boy. She grabbed the doorknob, took a few steps back and then slammed Jackson’s foot between the door and the wall. He didn’t react fast enough to avoid it and felt the most extreme pain he had ever felt in his entire life. His foot literally got crushed and Jackson could hear all the bones break.

Mrs.Maya laughed horribly from behind the door and enjoyed the sight as Jackson’s foot began to bleed brutally, she could already see how serious the wound would become later. Jackson wouldn’t be able to walk normally again, not for his whole life. If she just broke his other foot too, then he wouldn’t be able to walk at all.

Mrs.Maya was stopped from her sadistic thoughts when Jackson started to scream from the inside. She wondered what was happening, but the boy had somehow slit his foot from the door and used all his power to get to her. Jackson managed to open the heavy door with his bare hands, while screaming with hatred and insanity. Mrs.Maya couldn’t deny it anymore. She was actually terrified of the boy.

She turned around and started running down the corridor, hoping to escape from the monster-boy. Jackson wouldn’t be able to run or even walk fast in his condition, so she had probably nothing to worry about.

As Mrs.Maya ran, she turned her head around and looked her over shoulder. Her eyes got wider, barely believing the sight! Jackson was running inhumanly fast after her, with his one foot draggin after and the cutter held high in his hand. He was laughing out loudly and didn’t even care that he wouldn’t be able to walk normally with his two feet after this.

 

Nothing was more important right now than to kill the woman, the human, the monster, in front of him.


	8. The end or the beginning?

Jackson couldn’t keep up with Mrs.Maya as she was running a lot faster than him. He saw her going into a classroom, but when he followed her, she wasn’t there anymore. He heard her laughter and tried looking slowly for her, but she knew the building a lot better than Jackson did.

He tried to calm down and think logically, not just running after her hungry for revenge. He needed to use his brain. As Jackson stopped for a while by a window and let his poor foot rest for a second, he couldn’t hear Mrs.Maya’s nightmare-like laughter anymore. They had both stopped to catch their breath.

Jackson thought he needed to go all out to be able to make Mrs.Maya come out. As he had read in some stories; in order to catch a monster, you need to think like one.

He nodded to himself and turned around, looked at the window before him and placed his hand on the glass. Jackson slowly opened the window and stuck his head out to see how far down it was. He shivered, but still put one leg over the windowsill and pushed the rest of his body over. Jackson sat down on the sill with his legs dangling dangerously in free air.

He looked over his shoulder and just when he would jump, he could hear running steps coming toward him. Jackson pretended to be jumping out, but harsh hands got hold of his arms and stopped him from falling down. Jackson looked up at the person and was met with the panicked face of his teacher.

Jackson regretted his move and thought this would be the death of him, an easy way for Mrs.Maya to kill him. But he was surprised when she began dragging him back inside. Jackson was probably heave, but Mrs.Maya didn’t seem to think so. She managed to pull up his entire body and they fell backwards inside of exhaustion, with Jackson falling over her.

Jackson quickly removed himself from his teacher and backed a few steps away from her. Mrs.Maya sat up on the floor with an unreadable look on her face. Jackson grabbed the cutter and aimed it toward Mrs.Maya’s head.

‘’It saddens me, Jackson, that you think it has to end this way. I saved you, didn’t I?! I made you into what you are today! I made you strong! You were just a little weak kid back then, but look at yourself now! You’re wonderful!!’’ Mrs.Maya screamed and stood up, placing her hands on Jackson’s shoulders.

Jackson stared at her, took the words she said to his heart. She was right about everything, of course. Jackson was weak. He was just like anyone else, trying hard to fit in and not be that kid sitting in the back of the classroom with no friends. But now he wouldn’t mind that. Thanks to Mrs.Maya, he would gladly take that role. But, he wouldn’t let her get away.

With a sudden attack, Jackson threw himself on Mrs.Maya and stabbed her violently without looking at where he was aiming. She screamed painfully and blood spurted onto Jackson’s face when he cut his teacher’s hand as she tried to protect her face. Jackson switched side and ran around Mrs.Maya, grabbed her long hair and pulled her backwards so she fell down.

He started kicking her brutally all over her body. Jackson couldn’t stop himself at this point, he wanted her to feel and experience everything she had put him through during these three years. Even when she was screaming so loudly it hurt Jackson’s ear and even when she begged him to stop, he didn’t. Because why would he? He had begged her to stop a thousand times, but she never did.

What Jackson did, it was just rightfully paying back. Right?

After he had kicked and stabbed her enough times so she wouldn’t have any energy left to run away, Jackson dropped his cutter and kneeled down beside Mrs.Maya. He grabbed her shoulders, made her stand up and pulled her over to the window sill. He used all the power he had to throw the adult woman’s over the windowsill.

When Mrs.Maya realized what he was doing, she started to struggle and wriggle out of his hold. She put her fingers on the window’s side, tried to stop her body from falling down. She felt extremely frightened. She looked at Jackson with a panicked smile, tried to make him pull her up.

‘’J-jackson! You wouldn’t kill your own teacher, would you? If you want me to pay for what I’ve done, just call the cops and they’ll punish me! Alright?!’’ Mrs.Maya said.  
‘’That’s exactly what I’m doing, Mrs.Maya. The police can’t do anything. You don’t deserve to live on this planet. You should just go to hell, be raped and tortured for all eternity!!’’ Jackson screamed and just let all his anger out.

Jackson smirked when he saw how panicked and and desperate his normally confident teacher was. This was the best moment in his life, witnessing the terrified expression of the person that made Jackson’s life a living nightmare.

He saw that Mrs.Maya was in pain by holding up her entire body weight with just his fingers. Her hands were shaking and sweat dropped down her face. Jackson smirked wider, the situation just made him laugh. He looked over his shoulder and kneeled down to grab the cutter on the floor. The cutter was wet and grossly covered in blood, but that didn’t bother Jackson. Mrs.Maya saw what he was planning and screamed on top of her lungs.

‘’Jackson!! Don’t do this, you bastard! Please, I beg of you! If you kill me, you’ll be a murderer and spend you life in prison!! Listen to me, you son of a bitch!!’’ Mrs.Maya screamed and could barely hold herself back anymore.  
‘’I won’t end up in jail. I’m just a poor kid among all your victims that decided to defend himself.’’ Jackson simply said.

With those words, he grabbed the cutter and slammed it down on Mrs.Maya’s shaking hands. She screamed in pain, let the bloody hand dingle in the air and somehow managed to hold herself up with only one hand. She looked at Jackson with so much hate and comtempt.

Jackson loved it.

He raised the cutter once again and stabbed her other hand. Mrs.Maya struggled with her whole life, using every pour of her body to make the hand stay. But Jackson kept stabbing her hand repeatedly, until he knew she couldn’t take it anymore. Jackson looked deeply into his teacher’s eyes, meeting them with a big smile.

‘’See you in hell, Mrs.Maya.’’ 

Mrs.Maya’s eyes got wider when Jackson stabbed her hand one final time. She let go and with her eyes looking steadily into Jackson’s, her hand slipped and she was falling to her death. She fell and fell and it felt like an eternity. The boy from above was smiling the whole time and just before she could feel her back hit the ground, she closed her eyes. Then the darkness came.

 

Jackson stood by the window and looked down at his dead teacher for who knows how long. He couldn’t stop staring at her unmoving body, with blood splashed all over her head and bones sticking out from her body. It was such a delightful scenery that Jackson couldn’t help but laugh.

The dream of his teacher lying dead before him was finally true. Sure, it was a messy and mentally stressing process, but it was all worth it to Jackson. He was finally free from that monster.

His eyes and mouth twitched when he thought about just how funny the world was. It made him laugh so much that he just let it all out!

‘’HAHAHAHA!! YOU’RE FINALLY DEAD, YOU PIECE OF TRASH OF A HUMAN! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO KILL YOU!!’’ Jackson scream-laughed and fell down on the floor into the pool of blood.

Just then, he heard screams coming from the outside and people talking loudly. Jackson didn’t have any time to waste and stood up to run out of the building, but then he was suddenly stopped by people coming running from both sides of the corridor. He tried to escape the bigger people by crawling under them, but they tackled him and he couldn’t move.

Jackson didn’t know then, that people will always blame the one that killed and feel sorry for the one that got killed. Even if they knew absolutely nothing about the truth.

 

A few weeks later, after spending day after day at the police station and talking with countless of people, Jackson’s punishment was finally decided. They couldn’t give Jackson a harsh punishment considered his young age, but they also couldn’t just let the boy go. Since he had killed someone.

It was discovered that the teacher that died wasn’t innocent. Of course Jackson knew that, but he was one of the very few people who were aware of his teacher’s true self. Even when the police found evidence of her crimes and got confessions from Mrs.Maya’s previous victims, Jackson was still the one that got the most blame. Since he killed her. Even if it was proven that he didn’t tell the police a single lie, not anyone believed him.

Even after being in-prisoned for 6 months and serving his time dutifully, the incident would be with him for the rest of his life. People knew who Jackson was wherever he went. Even when he was allowed to start his first year in high school and live like a normal teenager, his classmates and teachers still called him a teacher-killer and other horrible names. No one pitied Jackson for having a lame foot or thought of his as the real victim. Since he killed.

But when Jackson first arrived to his new classroom, he immediately walked and sat on the seat at the back of the classroom. He felt happy there. Felt like he belonged and could feel calm there. Even if he feared being the one at the back before, now he loved it. His classmates bothered and bullied him at first, but when Jackson just laughed at them, everyone just left him be. Jackson didn’t mind being alone, he actually loved it. The silence was his happiness.

Even if his classmates was creeped out by him and tried to avoid Jackson as much as possible, he found comfort in eating by himself in the restroom. He just quietly sat on his seat and always listened to the teachers. He loved his new homeroom teacher, Mrs.Kim, a guy Jackson knew he could trust.

Jackson continued being quiet and by himself, not even saying a words when his class got controlled and taken over by some gangster-wannabe. As long as people let him be alone, Jackson wouldn’t do or say anything. But if they didn’t..

Everything was quiet and calm, before Jackson met his soulmate and he could no longer stay in his little bubble. He fell in love for the first time in his life. Fell so hard, that he would do anything to make his soulmate love him back.

But who knew, just how much Mrs.Maya had affected Jackson’s personality and mental stability.

 

Bambam walks with happy steps to the new cafe, the place he and Jinyoung had decided to meet at. Bambam have not felt this excited in his entire life. If Jinyoung would come and accept him, Jackson would leave them alone and Bambam could finally be free from that twisted person’s embrace.

He sees a bench under a pretty-looking tree that he walks to, sits down on with a big smile on his face and waits for his crush there. It’s such a beautiful and hot day, perfect for a biking-date with ice cream and soft drinks. Bambam can’t help but giggle to himself when he thinks about all the things he and Jinyoung can do together as a couple.

20 minutes passes and Bambam still haven’t heard anything from Jinyoung nor any sight of him. It isn’t like him to be late. A cold feeling hit his stomach, making Bambam think that Jinyoung decided not to come and reject him. But Bambam was sure their feelings were mutual. He looks down at the ground, trying hard not to cry.

He knows by now that Jinyoung won’t come, but Bambam continues to wait for him for another 20 minutes with a positive expression. When 1 hour passes, he starts to feel very sad and tears is forming at in his eyes. Bambam tries to smile, tries to ignore the stream of tears that drops down his face and onto his hand. He knows he shouldn’t be crying over Jinyoung’s decision. They can surely still be friends and Bambam will try not to think about Jinyoung that way.

Who is he trying to fool? He loves Jinyoung. He loves Jinyoung very much and being rejected by him breaks Bambam’s already weak heart.

When Bambam sits there, crying loudly and feeling bad for himself, he hears the steps of someone who’s walking towards him. Bambam quickly dries his tears, fixes his messy hair and looks up at the person with a big smile. But when he sees who it is that’s standing in front of him, Bambam’s smile fade into a terrified expression.

It’s Jackson. He’s staring at Bambam with his normal smirk and can barely control himself when he sees the reddish, wet face of his soulmate. He knows Bambam have been crying over Jinyoung and Jackson feels amazing about it.

Bambam doesn’t look at Jackson as he sits down on the bench beside him, placing his arms over Bambam and ‘’comforts’’ him. But instead of letting all his sadness and tears out, Bambam shakes of fear. He have no idea what Jackson will do to him.

‘’Jackson h-hyung.. What a-are you doing h-here..?’’ Bambam asks and nervously looks at him.  
‘’I’m here to comfort a rejected boy, of course. There’s no point in waiting so long for that bastard, he won’t come. No way.’’ Jackson says confidently and smirks.  
‘’W-what makes you s-so sure..? H-he could be s-stuck in traffic, or g-gotten the c-cold..’’ Bambam says and tries hard not to make himself look rejected.  
‘’He won’t come. Because I made sure he wouldn’t. Don’t worry about it, cute little Bambam. You still got me, don’t you?’’ Jackson says and pecka Bambam’s cheek.

Bam doesn’t say anything at first. But when he realizes that Jinyoung’s rejection must be because of something Jackson did, he quickly stands up and looks at Jackson with the most angry expression he have ever showed the older boy.

Bambam’s behavior just seems to make Jackson laugh more, not even a little scared. He also stands up, places himself in front of Bambam and smiles widely at him. He looks so cute to Jackson when he’s mad that he pinches Bambam’s cheeks and kisses him several times. Jackson affection suddenly irritates Bambam, who pushes away Jackson’s hands.

‘’W-what did you d-do? What did you d-do to Jinyoung h-hyung? Did you... threaten him? K-kill him..?’’ Bambam asks and tries to sound forceful.  
‘’I didn’t do anything. I simply just offered him something better than your love. He had a poor little mother sick in the hospital, he needed some money for her operation and I just provided him with that. That guy just did what every sane person in the world would do. Money or love? The answer is simple.’’ Jackson tells Bambam, who just stands there not believing his ears.

Bambam didn’t know about Jinyoung’s sick mother because he never told Bambam. He wasn’t stupid, of course Bambam agrees with what Jackson said. Jinyoung needs money to save his mother and rejected Bambam in order to do it. But something about it makes Bambam’s good heart feel irritated. If Jackson didn’t interfere, would Jinyoung have accepted him? Bambam looks at the older boy who seems to know what he’s thinking.

Jackson smirks at him and leans closer to Bambam, putting his mouth to the younger boy’s ear.

‘’Don’t get your hopes up. That hyung of yours is not the kind and wonderful person you think he is. When I told him that I would give him money if he rejected you, he laughed. Said he would have rejected you anyway.’’ Jackson whispers, clearly lying but Bambam feels unsure.  
‘’Y-you’re lying.. Jinyoung h-hyung.. He’s a g-good person, he w-wouldn’t..’’ Bambam cries, still trying to convince himself.

He’s cut off by Jackson who suddenly opens his mouth and lets out such a terrifying laughter, that Bambam can’t bare to look at him. He turns around to run away from Jackson, but he grabs Bambam’s wrist and drags him into his embrace.

Bambam feels uncomfortable and strange being in a mad person’s arms, but Jackson makes Bambam feel safe at the same time. He knows what a bad person Jackson is, but he cannot hate him. Jackson saved him twice from bad people and now he have no other choice but to repay him back fully.

‘’You can’t leave my side, Bambam. Our promise, did you already forget it? Jinyoung rejected you. Your heart, will you finally give it to me?’’ Jackson asks and presses Bambam’s head against his chest.  
‘’...Yes. My h-heart.. It’s y-yours..’’ Bambam says with tears falling down his face.

Jackson isn’t stupid. He knows Bambam won’t be able to forget Jinyoung that easily, he knows Bambam can’t just simply give Jackson his heart. But that doesn’t matter, since Jackson would force Bambam to stay by his side until the end of time and make the boy love him back.

Even if Bambam would cry over Jinyoung when he’s with Jackson. Even if he would dream about Jinyoung when he’s sleeping with Jackson. Even if he would think about Jinyoung when Jackson kisses him, Jackson wouldn’t care. He loves Bambam more than words can describe and even if Bambam himself ended up hating him, Jackson would never let him go.

Bambam was the love of his life, his soulmate, his other half. That person Jackson would die and kill for. Now if Bambam didn’t or would ever feel the same way, it didn’t sadden Jackson. Bambam was his.

‘’Bambam. I saved you, right? The third time now.’’ Jackson says and kisses the boy’s lips.

‘’Yeah.. T-thank you..’’ Bambam says and smiles, even though his heart was broken beyond repair.

 

Jackson loves it.

 

The end.

 

 

Or the beginning?


End file.
